


Camp Half-Slut

by Reformedwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brainwashed, Brainwashing, Camp Halfblood - Freeform, F/M, Harem, Hypnosis, Hypnotized, Mind Control, Multi, Submission, Unaware, bimbofication, master - Freeform, nonconsent, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reformedwriter/pseuds/Reformedwriter
Summary: Something odd is happening to Camp-Halfblood's most powerful demigoddesses. Each day  they wear less than the one before, every night they dream of  panty-ruiningly erotic fantasies, and occasionally they will disappear for a few hours to meet with some unknown person. Worst of all? None of them even seem to realize that anything is out of the ordinary.  Welcome to Camp Half-Slut. It seems  to have all started with Gavin, a particularly weak son of Hypnos, and Annabeth, his longtime crush.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. No one special

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

As a son of Hypnos Gavin knew he would never be a particularly powerful demigod; it was unlucky but this was his lot in life and he could hardly complain when 90% of the camp was in this exact same position. His godly parent didn't grant him any special abilities: no weapon proficiencies, no command over the elements, no animals to heed his call, not even a passive advantages like being intelligent or good with tools.

In fact the only thing that children of Hypnos did get was the ability to grant sleep, most children of Hypnos got that ability, Gavin himself did not have this ability. For some reason he had never been able to put people all the way to sleep; mostly they would just become extremely mellow. Once he had gotten someone to yawn, and he held onto this as proof that he would one day he would master the power that even his younger siblings could use freely.  
On his eighteenth birthday the young demigod has prayed to his father to ask why he struggled with the ability so much. All he got in response to his prayer was a dream of his mortal mother, a nuclear reactor of excited energy, talking quickly to a handsome but sleepy looking man. 

He took this to mean that his mother's natural excitability was enough to interfere with even a God's gift. It would be impressive if it wasn't for the fact that it muddled with the one thing that set him apart. All of these factors combined had led Gavin to a single conclusion about his life, he was nothing special and never would be.

Because of this Gavin should have known that the note from his seven year long crush was a prank. The idea that Annabeth Chase, the older girl who he had fallen in love with the first time he saw her at twelve years old, would invite him out to a private meeting at the beach was too good to be true. Still struck with infatuation as he was Gavin went out to the spot by the water indicated by the note.

It was in this spot that Gavin found a pile of panties, different colors, styles, and sizes. He barely had time to think about why they would be there when the object of his affection came barreling down the beach at him with her dagger drawn. 

"It was you," she screamed menacingly.

"What was me," Gavin asked, confused by what was happening.

"You're the one whose been stealing the Athena girls' underwear out of the cabin. 

"No I would never," Gavin realized he didn't sound very convincing with a pile of panties at his feet. "Why would I do that?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Annabeth drew closer, murderous rage in her eyes.  
Gavin may not have had any special instincts for battle beyond that of a normal demigod, but he knew that if Annabeth got a hold of him she would either kill him or make him wish that he was dead. Realizing he wouldn't be able to outrun or outfight the fitter and more experienced demigod Gavin thought quickly for perhaps the first time in his life. 

He turned as though he was going to run, Annabeth was on top of him almost immediately as he couldn't match her speed. Just before she tackled him however, he spun back around and shoved his hand toward her forehead. 

Normally Gavin's power would do little more than help someone relax, but instinctual self preservation made him pull on reserves of power he didn't know he had. A normal child of Hypnos likely would have put Annabeth into a coma in this scenario, but being particularly weak Gavin did something entirely different. "Sleep," he ordered once his palm made contact with Annabeth's forehead.

———————————————————————————————————————————————  
If any other camper had tried such a maneuver Annabeth would have cut their hand off before they got anywhere near her forehead, but Gavin had such a reputation of being a timid lusterless fighter that she was sure he would run. When he didn't Annabeth was already too close to avoid the strike, for a moment after his palm made contact she wondered briefly who fought by slapping their opponent's forehead. Then he said one simple word. "Sleep." 

The moment that he said the word a blanket of calm and warmth draped itself around Annabeth, relaxing her muscles as effectively as a slow sensual massage. Her knees collapsed, and out of instinct she wrapped her arms around Gavin sending the two Demigods crashing into the ground in a tangle of limbs. 

Annabeth heard Gavin let out a groan as they hit the ground, for a few moments they laid there, Annbeth thought she could lie there all day. Unfortunately Gavin ruined her plan by scrambling to get away from her. He flailed his long limbs wildly until he broke the loose grip she had on his waist, and got to his feet. 

Deciding it was best to get up as well Annabeth pushed herself off of the ground and rose to her knees. She contemplated standing up, so that she could look the son of Hypnos in his eyes ... but that seemed like a lot of work ... and kneeling here on the soft dirt felt positively delightful. So she elected to stay on her knees tilting her head up so she could look at him. 

They sat there staring at each other for an unknowable amount of time: Annabeth thought to say something ... but she felt so good she didn't want to ruin that so she stayed silent instead. Finally Gavin broke the silence, "Are you okay," he asked her. 

"Just fine," Annabeth responded. Her voice didn't sound right to her it was far away and completely devoid of any emotion, Annabeth liked it. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He didn't look good to Annabeth, he looked confused.. "Are you angry?" 

Annabeth contemplated this for a bit, she knew she should be, Gavin had stolen her underwear, but that seemed to be drifting farther away every minute. "No," she finally concluded. 

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"I did, but right now I feel good."

"What do you want?"

"I want to keep feeling like this," Annabeth said, that was entirely true. This feeling, whatever it was she was, had to be some kind of divine blessing. 

"Like what?" 

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to find the right words. "It's like ... I'm floating ... and it's cold ... but I'm wrapped in blankets that are fresh out of the drier... it feels really good."

———————————————————————————————————————————————

"That's ... good." Gavin didn't know what to do, Annabeth didn't seem to want to kill him anymore, but he didn't know how long this would last. It occurred to him that his best chance of survival would be to find the person who framed him. "Who told you that I was going to be at the beach?"

"Clovis." 

Of course, his perverted older brother knew about his crush on the older blonde, and would definitely take advantage of that fact if it saved his own ass. "He lied, he probably stole them himself."

"But you had the underwear." Annabeth didn't say it in an accusatory manner, just as a matter of fact. 

"Exactly, if I stole the underwear why would I just leave it in a pile in front of me?" 

"You might have been moving them to sell," Annabeth suggested. 

Gavin wracked his mind trying to come up with any way to prove he didn't do it, then he remembered, the note. He pulled it out of his pocket and shoved it in front of Annabeth's face to read. "Is this your handwriting?" 

"No ..." Annabeth's eyes scanned the line without moving her head in any way.

"Do you recognize it?"

"Yes ... it's the same handwriting as the note from Clovis." 

"So Clovis must have framed me for what he did," Gavin argued.

"Yes, he must have." Annabeth nodded her head, it made perfect sense. "That's definitely more realistic than you stealing the underwear." 

Gavin frowned at this. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well whoever did it would have had to be extremely smart, figuring out a way to get in and out without being seen, heard, or detected while holding a pile of underwear. They also would have had to have agility, be clever, and most of all brave. You're none of those things. You're just," she paused as though trying to find the words. "Just Gavin." 

Her words stung more than any wound Gavin had ever endured, and the pain he felt made him incredibly angry. Luckily he had someone here to take revenge on. Everything about Annabeth: her face, the sound of her voice, it all reminded him of those old cartoons where the heroine would get captured and brainwashed to follow the villain's every order.

Well if he couldn't be a great epic hero maybe he could be a great villain. 

"So Clovis stole all all of the Athena Cabin's underwear?" 

"Mm hmm," Annabeth agreed.

"You're not wearing underwear right now?" 

"Nope."

"Would you show me?" 

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Even in her foggy state Annabeth saw that this was quite a strange request, she might have even gone as far as to call it inappropriate. Then she thought if she refused Gavin his request he might end whatever wonderful ... incredible spell he had cast on her, so she stood up and stripped off her orange t-shirt and denim shorts. 

His mouth fell open at the sight. Annabeth wasn't wearing any underwear, but she was wearing the skimpiest bikini he had ever seen in his life. A thin string and two small triangles wrapped around Annabeth's large tanned breasts, holding them up so that they had the appearance of perfect spheres, and pressing them together to give her a deep cleavage. The triangles didn't actually cover much besides her nipples, leaving the tops, sides, and bottoms of her breasts exposed. 

Despite not having any underwear Annabeth wasn't so devious as to go completely without panties, instead she had borrowed a bathing suit from the unguarded Aphrodite cabin laundry. Unfortunately in her haste to grab it Annabeth didn't notice that this bikini was the smallest, sluttiest, most revealing bikini ever made 

Two bright orange triangles and string wrapped around her large tan breasts pushing them up and together, so that they appeared as perfectly round and tanned melons that had a lot of cleavage. 

The bikini bottom was little more than a bright orange thong, that was so tight that anyone who looked at her would have a near perfect mental image of her pussy. That and that Annabeth shaved her pubic hair into a neat little rectangle. 

Annabeth had felt incredibly self conscious when she first put it on, but decided it was better than letting her D-cup breasts bounce wildly during training. 'At least someone likes it,' she thought absentmindedly. At least she thought Gavin liked it based solely by his hanging jaw and his intense state. 

"It's been really annoying not having any underwear," Annabeth said after a few minutes of silence, a silence that any other day Annabeth would have found uncomfortable, today though? Standing there nearly naked with Gavin staring hungrily at her lovely curves Annabeth didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It probably had something to do with what he did to her, she vaguely thought. "I'm glad we'll finally be able to get them all back."

"Right." Even in her traned state Annabeth could tell Gavin was much more interested in her tanned body than her lack of underwear. "Could I touch your breasts?" 

For a moment Annabeth's blank expression changed to one of confusion as she wracked her brilliant mind for a reason to say no. There were a million reasons that popped into her head in that moment, but none of them felt Good enough to deny his request. "I guess that's alright," she said, reluctance evident in her voice. It felt like a bad idea, she knew she would never agree to this normally, but right now what she wanted normally didn't seem to matter.  
It was quite clear to Annabeth that Gavin had never touched a girl's breasts before, he groped at them like a prepubescent boy squeezing them tight enough to elicit a moan of pain from her lips. "Softer please," she said in a quiet voice. Gavin looked at her, fear in his eyes, but he nodded to her request. 

He groped her more softly now, enough that Annabeth actually found his touch pleasurable and not painful. He ran his fingers across her breasts causing the skin to erupt in goose flesh, which he massaged and even sometimes kissed. He did this for a good few minutes before reaching into Annabeth's small bikini and pulling out one of her breasts exposing a dime sized pink nipple. 

Annabeth gasped in surprise when her nipple was exposed to the cool beach air, this stopped Gavin in his tracks, but when she didn't make any further noise he continued his routine, this time adding light nipple pinches to the process. These were what Annabeth found most enjoyable, and she was just about to ask him to pinch harder when he pulled away, apparently sated. 

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?" 

"Get dressed." She obediently picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on. "Now wake up."  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Annabeth's eyes fluttered for a few moments as though she were waking up from a deep sleep then expression returned to her face. An expression of deep rage. "You fucking pervert," she screamed raising her hand to strike him across the face.

"Sleep," Gavin called again in shock. Annabeth's hand dropped and her face seemed to drain of emotion. "Annabeth," he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She spoke in that same monotone that made his cock twitch and skin tingle.  
"Are you angry?"

"No ... I ... I feel good." 

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you forget that you stripped and that I groped you?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

A thought came to Gavin, he didn't know if it would work, but if it did then it would be amazing. "Tomorrow I want you to come and find me and offer to have sex with me," he stuttered as he said this he was nervous. "But forget that I told you to do it." 

On some level Annabeth knew that Gavin's requests were mad, inappropriate, and maybe even illegal, but in her current state they seemed not only reasonable but like the best damned idea she'd ever heard. He was doing something to her that was for certain, but she felt so relaxed and calm that she couldn't bring herself to care very much, so she nodded in assent. 

"Good now wake up." 

Annabeth's eyes fluttered again, and just like before her expression returned, but it wasn't rage this time it was happiness. "What did you do to me," she asked. 

"It's a new power I think," Gavin said relieved that Annabeth wasn't angry. 

"Gods it feels good," Annabeth said. She felt invigorated, like she had just slept for sixteen hours and immediately chugged a four shot espresso, she was even smiling brightly for a few moments before a look of embarrassment came over her face. "Oh sorry that I tried to kill you." 

"It's alright," Gavin couldn't believe it worked. 

"Oh I need the note." Annabeth held out her hand. and Gavin looked at it dumbly. "The one that Clovis wrote." 

"Why?" 

"I need it for evidence." 

"Oh right." Gavin handed her the note. 

"Thanks for this, it couldn't be easy turning in your own brother. Especially since you know what we're gonna do to him." She pocketed the note. 

"Oh it's no problem, I never really liked Clovis anyway." Annabeth smiled at him knowingly. 

They parted and for the next few hours people continuously told Annabeth that she seemed remarkably full of energy and even cheery. Gavin retreated to his cabin, unsurprisingly all of his siblings were deeply asleep, so he had no one to share his experience with ... until he fell asleep. 

Normally Gavin slept with no interruption, petty things like dreams and light did not often trouble the children of the sleep god, but tonight was different. Tonight Mason had a visitor, Hypnos.

The sleep god did not often take on a physical form often, even when speaking with his children, at least that was what Gavin had been told by the few siblings who had met their father. Now was no different, but even though all Gavin could see in every direction was dark mist he knew his father was there. 

"Father," Gavin said, bowing his head in respect. 

"Young one." The sound of. Hypnos's voice made Gavin want to lie down and go to sleep even in his own dream. "Do you know what you've done?" 

"Do you mean earlier with Annabeth?" Gavin felt a pit at he bottom of his stomach pulling him down, earning the ire of any God was bad, earning the ire of your own Godly parent was much worse. 

"Yes." Hypnos stopped speaking, taking breaths that were so deep and even that Gavin thought the god might have fallen asleep. "You've performed a right not done for generations."

The dark smoke surrounding him thickened and for a moment Gavin thought it would suffocate him, but then it pulled away allowing him sweet breath. "I'm sorry father, I won't do it again." 

"You MUST do it again young one." The sudden increase in volume caused Gavin to jump, the god raising his voice seemed deeply unnatural. "It is a great power," more deep breathing. "Feared by all the gods, the power of Hypnosis."

"Really," Gavin asked. He couldn't believe it, a real power, all his own.

"Yes." Hypnos's disembodied voice sounded almost eager now. "It will allow you to bend the minds of the female Half-Bloods to your will. You will plant ideas into their minds ... snatch these memories from their consciousness...control their actions while entranced ... and eventually ... you will conquer them as I did to Goddesses in ancient times.  
More deep breathing. 

"When you do, have them grip this. A trinket ... from the goddess of bonds ... they will be bound to you ... them ... and their abilities." 

Gavin could suddenly feel something in his right hand, hard and cool like metal. He brought it up to see and saw that it was a silver rod with an amber gem glinting on either end, it was remarkably beautiful. 

"This is your quest, conquer the most powerful of the female Half Bloods. Do you accept?" 

"Yes." Gavin had never been on a quest before, never gotten one, never invited on a team.  
It felt like all his dreams were coming true at once: a weapon, a quest, a power. "I'll do it father, I'll become the most powerful son you've ever had."

"Good young one" ... "Take this to aid you along your way my son." 

Nothing appeared in Gavin's hand this time, it felt as though something were tickling him from the top of his skull to the base of his spin. The feeling faded quickly, but it left him feeling deeply changed. "What did you do?"

...

"You will see" ... "Now go ... leave me." 

The final word of Hypnos's sentence launched Gavin through the void at mind shattering speeds, the force was so intense that he thought his ribs would break. Right before he was sure the speed was going to kill him his eyes snapped open, he wasn't flying through a void he was awake in his bed. Outside the morning sunlight was shining fiercely, and his older sister Jesse was looking right at him. 

"Where'd you get that," she asked gesturing to the silver rod gripped in his right hand. 

"Dad gave it to me," Gavin said honestly.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Dad gave Gavin Nobody a gift."


	2. Annabeth 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My erotica has become pretty popular across several sites, would anyone be offended if I opened a patreon so that those who want to can support my work?

For the rest of the day after Gavin hypnotized her, Annabeth was full of energy. Her movements were more fluid, her reactions were quicker, and every time she remembered the … wonderful … soothing feeling of being under his influence an involuntary, but beautifully serene smile would spread across her face.  
Annabeth smiled this exact smile while she got ready for bed that night in the Athena cabin. She showered, ran a brush through her soft sandy blonde hair, applied cream to her supple tanned skin, and put on her pajamas: a well worn Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that she had cut into a tank top , and an old pair of snug but comfortable gym shorts.   
The top ended just below her breasts, and stretched tightly across her impressively ample bust. The shorts hugged her ass firmly making it appear even rounder and tighter than years of intense physical training had already made it. Overall the pajamas were incredibly comfortable, the only problem Annabeth had with them was that the elastic of the leg holes squeezed her muscularly plump thighs tightly, making her feel a bit sausage-like. This thought was enough to finally make her frown.   
Despite being ready for bed Annabeth still didn’t feel even a hint of exhaustion, the smile spread back across her face, she couldn’t believe Gavin’s power could have such effects. It was truly impressive to say the least, there was definitely more to the younger demigod than met the eye.   
She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes sure that it would be hours before she would actually be able to sleep. The moment her head hit the pillow she fell unconscious, as though sleep was just waiting for her to let her guard down.   
__________________________________________________________  
Annabeth could feel that all of her limbs were restrained, but these restraints weren’t like the numerous others that she had been bound by over the years. These were soft. The ropes had been tied around her long elegant shapely limbs almost lovingly, leaving her completely immobile, but still completely … comfortable.   
Her hands were tied to a silver rod above her head, she could feel a rope pulling her hair towards the ceiling, her torso was bound in such a way that her back arched in an elegant curve, and her tits stuck out wantonly. A rope stretched across her nipples, this rope was rougher than the others and provided wonderful friction. If she squeezed she could feel a rope between her round ass cheeks, running right over her asshole pussy. This rope was of the same rougher material as the ones that stretched across her nipples.   
If she stretched her toes she could just barely scrape the ground with them, but this would make her begin to swing, which was much worse … or better... than just staying suspended.   
The ropes had been set up with such care that every little movement rubbed them against her clit, nipples, and asshole, sending rivulets of pleasure through her body which formed an overwhelming tide of pleasure that ebbed and flowed.   
She tried to speak only to find that there was a metal ring in her mouth, turning her words into unintelligible moans. “Are you comfortable?” The voice came from outside of her field of vision, she tried to turn her head to find the source, but a rope tied around her hair pulled and held her in place. Tingles shot down from the base of her scalp and met the waves of pleasure that came from the rest of her body creating a maelstrom of fear and arousal in her body.   
“None of that now,” the voice said. “We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” She felt a hand on her ass, massaging it firmly. “Then again,” the hand stopped. “Maybe that’s exactly what you want.” The hand came down hard on her ass and Annabeth arched her back even further letting out a moan of pleasure, the pain was a mere afterthought. The strike was enough to make her swing slightly and she desperately tried to stop it by stretching out her toes, which of course only made it worse.   
“Where am I,” Annabeth tried to ask, but all that came out was unintelligible lewd sounding gurgles.   
“Where are you,” the voice said, sounding confused. The voice sounded so familiar, but she just couldn’t place it. “We’re in the sex room you had me build for you.”   
‘My sex room,’ Annabeth thought. That couldn’t be true, she would never have anything so … naughty … so dirty … so deliciously devious. “Let me out.” More filthy sounds escaped her mouth.   
“Let you out?” Whoever the voice belonged to, they clearly had no trouble understanding her. “Okay, I’ll let you out.” Annabeth felt relief wash over her, if she stayed here for too long she wasn't sure she would come out the same. “Just tell me the safe word.”  
“What’s the safe word,” Annabeth tried to ask.   
“You know what it is.”  
“No I don’t,” she gurgled. Annabeth struggled in her bonds accomplishing nothing except creating more delightfully sinful shivers that ran like fire across her body lighting up every pleasure nerve she had.   
“Of course you do,” her captor said almost lovingly. “You picked it, how could you not remember?” Annabeth felt him place his hands back on her round buttocks squeezing them tightly. “Maybe this will remind you.” He pushed her … hard.   
The push sent her swinging forward, and sent the soft ropes into a fury. Her nipples, pussy, and even asshole were all being rubbed with just enough pleasure to drive her to madness, but not enough to bring her to orgasm.   
She swung seemingly for eternity in that room, her sex room, being driven to an Elysium or Tartarus of pleasure. Which, she couldn’t tell.   
Just when she thought the stimulation would be enough to set her over the edge the room, ropes, and gag disappeared, leaving her falling through infinite blackness.   
——————————————————————————————————  
Annabeth’s eyes snapped open: no room, no rope, no delicious pleasure. Just the Athena cabin, her siblings who all stared at her oddly, and her soaked panties. “Annabeth,” one of her sisters asked. “What were you dreaming about?”   
“I… I …” Annabeth wracked her mind trying to remember the dream. “I can’t remember.” The dream was gone, but she knew it was responsible for her soaked shorts.   
Her siblings all refused to look in her eyes, and Annabeth’s cheeks burned as she realized that whatever the dream had been she had clearly not been quiet about it. She changed and rushed out of the cabin, trying her best to ignore the humiliation that was burning a hole in the bottom of her stomach.   
In her rush to get out of the cabin and away from the judging eyes of her siblings Annabeth didn’t realize that she had awoken almost two hours earlier than normal, and had no one to hang out with and nothing to do.   
She started walking the grounds of the Camp in a circle, trying her best to remain hidden. Unknowingly the circle she walked grew smaller and smaller until she ended in front of the Hypnos cabin.   
‘That’s weird,’ she thought. Normally Annabeth actively avoided this cabin, it gave her the creeps. How could she have ended up here? The cabin door opened and she realized exactly why she had come here, she was looking for someone, looking for Gavin. “Gavin,” she called.  
He looked up at her looking slightly surprised.   
“I’ve been looking for you,” she said.   
He smiled a cocky smile that looked incredibly out of place on his face before asking, “Why?”  
“Because …” ‘I want you to fuck me.” Annabeth managed to stop herself just as the words were on the tip of her tongue. She shook her head, why had she been about to say that? It wasn’t true.   
“Cause why,” Gavin asked.   
“Because ... I’m going to help you work on your sword skills.” Annabeth was quite sure that was not the reason she was looking for Gavin, but it was the only thing that she could come up with on short notice. “As thanks for helping me track your brother.”  
“Oh.” Gavin looked disappointed to Annabeth, but no more than any other camper who was assigned extra training.   
“Come on.” Annabeth gestured for him to follow her and they made their way to the training grounds; no one else was around. “Grab a sword.”  
“I have something else actually.” Gavin held up something for Annabeth to see, it was a silver rod. It looked familiar, incredibly familiar … just like … just like. The memory was just out of reach, and Annabeth dismisssed it.  
“That isn’t a sword. You can’t fight with it,” Annabeth said.   
“Just wait,” Gavin insisted.   
Annabeth crossed her arms across her ample bosom and made a face, she felt skeptical, but still she had seen enough across her adventures to give him the benefit of the doubt. Slowly but surely the … familiar … silver rod started to change shape, until it had a handle and a mean looking blade. “Wow, where did you get that,” she asked. It was an unusual and impressive weapon, something only the favored Demigods usually got.   
“My dad gave it to me.”  
“Hypnos,” Annabeth asked confused. “That’s strange, those markings are from Ananke.”  
“They … had a thing.”   
Annabeth suspected that there was more to the story than this, but she let it lie, it wasn’t entirely uncommon for gods to plunder special weapons from their siblings. “Alright into first position.”   
———————————————————————————————-  
Gavin wasn’t bad at sword fighting, but he was very distracted; when he saw Annabeth outside his cabin he thought she was going to offer up her eager snatch to him. Instead she had come to … train him? How in the world had her mind translated his order into a training request?  
These thoughts, and the fact that Annabeth was a incredibly skilled fighter, made it so that Gavin performed abysmally during the training. Every time he tried to parry Annabeth faked, every time he tried to block she ducked under his weapon, even his simple thrusts were interrupted by her skill.  
This went on for an hour before Annabeth finally called it. “That was good,” she said her tone half-hearted to Gavin’s ears.  
“You don’t need to lie,” Gavin said, he knew he had performed even worse than he did normally.   
“Well I’m not saying you don’t have room to improve,” she offered up.  
Annabeth’s kind words reminded him of the years he spent pining after her, and this reminded him of the quest his father had given him. He had to find her in a quiet spot where she wouldn’t be missed for a while, so that he could hypnotize her again. “Hey Gavin?”  
“Yeah,” he asked. His mind mostly still occupied with trying to come up with a way to put her under again.   
“That new power of yours is impressive you know. I mean it’s basically like getting a full eight hours of sleep in a few minutes.”   
“Yeah it’s pretty cool, my father says it's called hypnosis.”   
“I didn’t really sleep that well, and I’ve got a really full day of training the younger campers today.” Gavin stared at her blankly, she clearly liked his power. That would make it easier to put her under later. “Do you think … you could use it on me again?”   
Gavin blinked, was she serious? Could it be that easy? “Sure,” he agreed.   
“Perfect.” Annabeth smiled beautifully. “How does it work?”  
Gavin pressed his hand to her forehead and said the simple, but incredibly powerful word. “Sleep.” Annabeth’s shoulders dropped, her jaw fell slightly open as though holding it closed was too much effort, and most of erotically of all her eyelids drooped down until her eyes were half-lidded.   
——————————————————————————————————-  
Annabeth was slightly worried that the effects of Gavin’s hypnosis might not be as good as she remembered, but the moment “Sleep” left his lips a wave made of pure comfort and relaxation overwhelmed her senses.   
She swayed slightly on her feet, the ground looked incredibly soft, and she was sure that kneeling would feel wonderful. “Annabeth,” Gavin said. She looked at the younger Half-Blood, he had just returned his hand to his side and seemed apprehensive. “Why did you come find me today?”   
“I was going to ask if you wanted to fuck me,” Annabeth answered. The ability to restrict the intrusive thought to her mind had completely left Annabeth, and she found that she didn’t really miss it.  
“‘Why didn’t you say that?”  
“Because I can’t have sex with you,” Annabeth said. It sounded harsh she knew, but Annabeth was far beyond caring about any social conventions; she was much too relaxed for that. “I’m not attracted to you at all. I mean you’re basically still that crying kid that followed me around for two weeks after you got to camp.”  
She could see that this statement made Gavin mad, the corners of his mouth twisted down into a frown. “Is that so?”  
“Yes.” Annabeht tried not to agree, but the words passed through her lips with no inhibition.   
“Would you suck my cock for me?”   
Annabeth frowned, didn’t he listen? “I don’t really like you like that,” she said.  
“I’m not asking you to do it because you like me,” he said. “I’m asking you to do it as a favor.”   
“Oh … I guess I could do that.” Annabeth was actually glad to have an excuse to get on her knees, it somehow felt more natural. When she knelt down, she realized that while on her knees her face was perfectly level with his crotch. “Perfect fit,” Annabeth remarked absentmindedly.   
“You’re damn right,” Gavin growled at her.   
The way he said it sent chills down Annabeth’s back … the voice was so familiar … she just couldn’t place from where. She didn’t have much time to consider it as he pulled his half-hardened cock out of his pants. “Oh,” Annabeth said.   
“Oh,” Gavin said questioningly. “What is that supposed to mean?” She thought that Gavin wouldn’t be able to hear the disappointment in her voice, but based on his reaction she guessed he must have.   
“It’s just … I thought it would be … bigger.” Annabeth couldn’t explain why she thought it would be bigger, but disappointment welled up in her chest as though she was a child who didn’t get a promised Mythomagic cards on their birthday. “I guess I shouldn’t have … it’s not small … it’s just … average.” Annabeth in that moment wished she could stop talking, she knew she was being unnecessarily mean, but the words wouldn’t stop coming.   
Gavin didn’t say anything to her, he just stepped closer until his cock was pressing up against her lips. She expected it to smell salty, that had always been her experience with other boys, but his smell brought images of deep sleep, warm beds, and soft pillows to mind. He pushed his hips forward and Annabeth obediently parted her lips to allow him access to her warm, wet, waiting mouth.   
——————————————————————————————————  
Annabeth’s comment about his cock didn’t make Gavin angry, instead it set his spine ablaze. Whatever gift his father had given him last night was about to make itself known. He stepped forward and pressed his still hardening cock to Annabeth’s plump lips which parted.   
Gods her mouth was hotter than he could ever imagine. “Suck,” he ordered and she obediently complied; her cheeks collapsed inward as she did so giving her normally princess-like face a wonderfully slutty appearance. He placed his hands on the back of her head, at first he did this only because he didn’t know where else to put them, but then an idea popped into his head.   
——————————————————————————————————  
Annabeth felt him grab a fistful of hair in each hand, she realized what he was going to do a moment before he started pumping his hips. The idea of getting face fucked set Annabeth’s snatch ablaze, she had seen videos of this on the few occasions she had safe access to a computer and the idea of it had always been so appealing.   
Unfortunately the two boys that she had actually blown in the past had both been far too scared of her to try it, knowing that he had the balls to treat her this way made his average cock feel much bigger in her mouth. It wasn’t until the fifth thrust when Gavin’s average sized cock hit the back of her throat making her gag that she realized that his cock didn’t just feel bigger it was actually growing.   
He hit the back of her throat again, and the pain caused tears to form in the corners of her eyes. “Relax your throat bitch,” he ordered.  
As though his words flipped some kind of switch in her, Annabeth felt her throat muscles relax. A moment later his member hit her throat again where it slid through with no resistance. It felt like she was being strangled, no air could make it past his massive prick, she started kicking her feet. He pulled back out and Annabeth gasped desperately at the sweet air.   
She had never been more aroused than she was at that moment.   
Then he shoved his cock back down her throat, and she was taken to an entirely new level of arousal. This continued for a few minutes, each moment without precious oxygen making her body burn with desire. Just when she was sure she would pass out, whether from pleasure or oxygen deprivation she didn’t know, Gavin pulled his cock (now ten inches in length) and pointed it at her.   
Three spurts of cum shot towards her the first landed on her forehead and dripped down her face blinding her with cum. The second landed in her still open mouth, his cum was as salty as she expected his balls to be, and she started swallowing it as though in a fervor. The third and final spurt landed on her breasts covering her t-shirt in his mess.   
Annabeth felt an orgasm overtake her the moment his cum touched hit her forehead, knowing that he had used her like that. Treated her like his personal plaything until he was sated, it was an overwhelmingly powerful sensation. She clenched her teeth and arched her back as the orgasm overtook her causing her hips to buck several times.   
—————————————————————————————————-  
Gavin thought Annabeth looked beautiful drenched in his cum, but when she started bucking her hips as though possessed he realized that she was more than beautiful she was perfect. His perfect little slut.   
When she stopped cumming Gavin asked “Did you just cum from getting throat fucked.”   
“Yes,” Annabeth managed to gasp out. Her voice was raspy, and it made her sound even sexier.   
“Do you like being treated like a slut.” It seemed too good to be true, too easy.   
“I’m not a slut,” Annabeth said after a few moments of heavy breathing.   
“Of course not,” Gavin said crouching down so that they were eye to eye and pressing his hand to her cheek affectionately. “But do you like being treated like one?”   
Her mouth opened as though she was going to say something, but she closed it again, only to open it again. She repeated this process several times as though she were fighting with herself not to answer. Finally she spoke. “I really like those videos where girls get tied up and treated like they’re nothing.” She stopped talking again, squeezing her lips together, seemingly to stop the next words, but ultimately she spoke anyway. “I always cum harder when I watch those.”   
Gavin smiled and brought his other hand up so that he was cradling Annabeth’s face. “That’s good Annabeth, now you’re gonna forget that you gave me a blowjob and what I’m about to tell you.” She nodded obediently.


	3. Annabeth becomes a quarter slut

I went ahead and set up a way to support me on the patron website. i can be found there under reformedwriter as well. I only have 1 tier which is $3 for every chapter I put out. I'll likely only ever put out one chapter a week, but if I do you wont get charged extra. I might even most the subpar art I've drawn for these stories. You won’t really be paying for my work you would just be supporting me because you’re nice. I need to say that for legal reasons. Don’t feel obligated to join though, but if you do enjoy my works and have the money to support me I would really appreciate it.

Annabeth could not believe how wonderful she felt, she felt even more energetic and relaxed than she did the day before. During training she had reacted faster, dodged more gracefully, and when her opponent eventually grew tired she was able to push on with little effort. 'I wonder if there's a way to use it on everyone at once, some kind of mass hypnosis,' Annabeth wondered.

This thought as well as plans on how to achieve it ran through Annabeth's mind for a good portion of the day, but eventually other things entered her mind: her fellow female campers, and their bodies.

It all began with Thalia. The daughter of Zeus was speaking to a few younger campers and was as always the vision of punk beauty: flawless pale skin, black hair with purple highlights that was cut into a tight bob, an unzipped leather jacket that revealed a low cut shirt and milky white cleavage that was even deeper than Annabeth's. Her legs were covered with fishnets, her small but shapely rear end was hidden by a black leather skirt that had a chain running up the side. The aesthetic was completed by various spiked accessories and combat boots.

She had seen Thalia in clothes like this and more revealing ones a million times before, but for some reason today it stirred something deep within her … warmth … not the friendly kind. Though it started with Thalia it didn't end there.

All day she was distracted by her fellow demigoddesses bodies: the way Rachel's oracle garb clung to her curves, Piper's soft supple unblemished skin, the curve of Drew's back, and the way Clarise's biceps would flex when she lifted a weapon high in the sky. Annabeth shivered, that last one was particularly distracting.

For the first time in her life Annabeth began to question her sexuality, it had always been boys before. First Luke all those years ago then Percy for a while. But now thinking about the beautiful Nymphs who splashed in the lake, and the way their skin glistened wet made her want to lick all the water off their bodies.

During dinner it occurred to Annabeth that it was oddly coincidental that all of these feelings were coming to the surface around the same time that Gavin started hypnotizing her … quite suspicious. So once the offerings were made and the plates were cleared Annabeth made her way to the Hypnos cabin, like most children of Hypnos Gavin preferred to have his meals brought to him in his cabin.

She knocked on the door, when Gavin didn't answer it she felt an unexplainable pang of disappointment. "Can I help you?" It was Hawthorne who answered the door, only fifteen. His eyes ran up and down her body, and she felt a twinge of disgust at being objectified by the boy, she was one of the strongest demigods of the age.

"I'm looking for Gavin," she said.

The look on his face told Annabeth that it was very rare that anyone came looking for Gavin. "Gavin," asked. "You Annabeth Chase, are looking for Gavin the nobody."

"Don't call him that." Annabeth hadn't meant it to come out at menacingly as it did, but the Half-Blood still flinched at her tone. She took a bit of satisfaction from this. "Where is he?"

Hawthorne turned around and screamed "Gavin, you got a girl," into the cabin.

A few moments later, moments that Annabeth spent stewing about Hawthorne's tone, Gavin exited the cabin holding ropes in hand. The sight of them made her heart skip a beat and her mouth go dry. "Annabeth," he said the cocky smile crossing his face immediately. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth blinked,, she was still quite occupied by the sight of the ropes, but once she had recovered enough to think coherently she said, "I had some questions about your ability."

"Alright, let's walk and talk."

Gavin didn't wait for her reply, he just started walking and Annabeth followed behind him feeling quite odd about the easy way he had taken over the entire encounter without having to do anything.

They continued walking until they had made it to the Big House infirmary which was completely empty. "So what did you need to talk about," Gavin asked. His hands were playing with the ropes as he spoke: pulling them taught, giving them slack, tying them in knots that seemed … familiar, and untying them only to then start the whole process over again.

"Oh uh …" Annabeth wracked her mind trying to remember why she had gone to Gavin, but her mind blanked distracted by the knots. She stared at him dumbly for a few minutes before her brain finally blurted out an answer. "I think girls are sexy,"

Heat rose to Annabeth's face as she realized what she said made no sense at all, but Gavin still wore that same cocky grin that was somehow incredibly infuriating and surprisingly enticing. She managed to tear her eyes away from his hands and finally regained her ability to form big girl thoughts. "Ever since you hypnotized me I've been finding girls sexy."

A thoughtful appearance appeared on Gavin's face as he seemed to consider her words. "My ability is just putting you into a state where all the inhibitions you have get stripped away," he explained. "It could be that you've always liked girls and have just never admitted it to yourself before."

Normally Annabeth would have thought that such an explanation was complete Pegasus shit, but she trusted Gavin. It only made sense that he would tell the truth about his power, he was its owner after all. "Maybe …" Annabeth finally relented. The timing of it didn't really seem relevant anymore, what was relevant was that she was alone with Gavin … Gavin and that rope … Gavin, that rope, and a bed that she knew from experience was exceptionally soft. "You know since we're here anyway, why don't you hypnotize me just so that I don't have to come to your cabin tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Gavin said, "You know putting you under is pretty difficult.

"It is," Annabeth asked surprised. As far as she knew Gavin did it with little to no effort, at least none that she had ever seen, still if he said it was tiring she trusted him. "Tomorrow morning then."

"Maybe," he said noncommittally.

Annabeth felt something very much like anger mixed with disappointment bloom in her chest, how could he do that? Introduce her to this amazing feeling that seemed to take away every problem she had then take it away. It seemed incredibly cruel. "Alright what do you want," she asked. She ran through a quick mental checklist of what she might be able to offer in trade for his services: monster trophies, plundered weapons, the Yankees cap.

"I need your help with something." Gavin pulled a knot in his rope taut and Annabeth's breath hitched.

"More training I can definitely do." Annabeth couldn't believe she was going to get it so easy.

'No not training." Gavin untied the rope and Annabeth couldn't help but think the rope looked delightfully rough. "I want to try tying someone up in case it ever comes up in battle, do you think you could be my practice victim."

Annabeth's mouth went dry, her breath caught in her throat, she squeezed her thighs together. "You … you want to … you want to tie me up?" Even though Annabeth was taller than Gavin he seemed suddenly monumentus in stature, and she felt impossibly small.

"We can use the bed," Gavin said gesturing towards the incredibly inviting … soft … alluring infirmary bed.

"That doesn't … I mean … uh," Annabeth wasn't in her right mind, she knew that, but images of being strapped to the bed and completely helpless with an incredibly powerful demigod like Gavin her only hope for salvation left her with little capacity to care. He could do anything to her: cut off her clothes and leave her there for all to see the next day, he could grope her like she was a play thing made for his enjoyment, Gods he could do whatever he wanted to her.

She wouldn't do it, there were just too many things that could go wrong regardless of how amazing she was sure it would feel. She opened her mouth to protest, she really did, but all that came out was an "Okay."

"Perfect, get in the bed." His words were filled with firmness that spent ripples of thrill down Annabeth's musculed back.

She wouldn't do it, she refused. Annabeth scooted backwards onto the bed and Gavin joined her, sitting close enough that their hips were touching. Annabeth didn't want to do this, she wanted it to stop."How do we start," her traitorous mouth asked, her voice was barely above a whisper: full of fear, excitement, ...and lust.

"We start right here." Gavin reached down and roughly grabbed her wrists pulling them above her head.

"Oh." Annabeth's shirt rode up exposing her perfectly flat midriff. Gaivn's face was incredibly close to hers now, she couldn't stop staring at it, she saw for the first time that he was incredibly handsome. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, that she had changed her mind and that this had gone too far, but all that came from her mouth was, "What's next?"

"The rope."

The damned rope. Gavin brought it up and Annabeth could only stare helplessly transfixed while he wrapped it around her wrists then looped it through the bed posts. If she wasn't so horny, she would have been sure that he had already hypnotized her.

He pulled on the rope hard enough so that bed frame shook. "That'll hold," he said.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. She was completely at his mercy.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

Gavin reached towards her face and pushed a strand of her blonde hair away from it, the way that the moonlight illuminated the two gave the whole situation an ethereal property. "You look beautiful like this Annabeth," he said letting his hand rest on her cheek lovingly.

Annabeth felt beautiful. He had her in one of the most compromising positions a girl could be in, but somehow she felt no fear. "You should tie up my legs too."

"Of course." He pulled his hand away and stood up, for a moment Annabeth feared that he would just leave, but was much more concerned by how much she missed the feeling of his warm hand. He grabbed her leg by the thigh, and rolled the flesh between his fingers briefly before binding the tanned limb to the bed frame. He pulled away and Annabeth found that she missed his touch. "Would you try and get out?"

Obediently Annabeth pulled with all her strength, testing the limitations of both the rope and bed frame, but ultimately her bonds held. "You've got me," Annabeth said breathlessly. Her chest was heaving from the effort she had exerted trying to break the ropes and the excitement of being tied up … mostly because of excitement. "Now will you hypnotize me?"

"Oh sure." Gavin reached for her forehead and gave it a tap. "Sleep."

A comforting, overwhelming, suffocating blanket of bliss draped itself over Annabeth, it smothered away all the anxiety, fear, and worries leaving behind only deep arousal. "I want to suck your cock," he didn't ask her, but the words tumbled out of her mouth without any prompting. "Please let me suck your huge cock.

She wasn't sure how she knew that Gavin's cock was large, but Annabeth was more sure of that than she had ever been about anything. Gavin let out a low chuckle, and pulled his cock out of his pants. "Is this what you want," he asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said her voice now a high pitched whine. "Please give it to me."

"Wake up."

The blanket that wrapped around her very soul was pulled away and Annabeth felt incredibly naked without it. "What do you say Annabeth, do you still want this?" He waved his still hardening cock near her.

A trail of drool escaped out of the side of Annabeth's mouth at the sight of it. 'Gods he's big,' Annabeth thought foolishly thinking that Gavin was already at full mast. 'Oh Gods he's big,' she thought once again assuming he was finished. 'Oh fuck he's a monster.'

"I don't want it," she lied.

"You know something interesting about hypnosis, you can't lie when you're under." He snapped his fingers and Annabeth felt all her inhibitions and pride melt away. "Now I'm going to ask you again." He took a hold of his monsterous cock and put it mere inches from her lips. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, please … please give it to me." Uninhibited by any emotion Annabeth struggled against her restraints to try and pull his cock into her eager, waiting, desperate mouth, but he pulled it away just out of reach from her eager tongue.

"Then say it." He snapped his fingers again and the full weight of Annabeth's consciousness pulled her out of her uninhibited bliss.

"Nooo," Anabeth cried tears pricking the corners of her vision.

"If you want it then you have to say it."

Annabeth wanted it, she wanted down her throat and dousing her with cum, but she could never say it. She was one of the greatest Demigods of her age, Athena's champion, she was not a slut. But Gods did she want to be. "Just hypnotize me," she begged.

He snapped his fingers and her inhibitions melted away. "Do you want it?

"Yes."

Snap.

Annabeth was pulled back by the horrible bonds of her pride, when he asked the question she could only stare at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

Snap.

The question, her desperate agreement.

Snap.

Silent yearning.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

"Do you want this," he asked.

Annabeth couldn't tell if she was hypnotized anymore: her shame and humiliation had all been burned away by unfettered passion and desire. "Yes, please shove down my throat tight, slutty, hot throat, treat me like you're personal fuck slut."

Finally Gavin slid his cock into her mouth, Gods he tasted amazing … almost familiar. He easily reached the back of her throat and she gagged. "Relax your throat Annabeth," he said, placing his hand on the back of her head. "I'm going to fuck your face and you need to keep your throat relaxed for this to work."

Annabeth rolled her eyes to the left and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she gave the smallest of nods indicating she was ready. She had taken down various monsters, and Gavin's cock was going to be her latest. His grip on the back of her head tightened and he forced her head down to the base in one go.

It hurt, Gods did it hurt, and the immediate oxygen deprivation sent her into a brief panic, but Gavin stroked her hair soothingly. "Don't worry Annabeth," he whispered lovingly. "I won't give you more than you can handle."

Comforted by his words Annabeth began sucking as best she could, collapsing her cheeks inward so that she could provide the most friction possible. He began to pump his hips, slowly at first, then faster, Annabth struggling to get every precious molecule of air in between pumps.

The sounds of their fornication bounced off the walls and back at them, so that all Annabeth could hear was the sounds of her gagging on his frighteningly large cock. He pulled his cock out of her mouth quite suddenly and she sucked in oxygen gratefully. "Open your mouth," he ordered and she obediently did so sticking her long pink tongue out to maximize his target.

He jerked his cock a few more times and erupted across her face and mouth, Gods he tasted better than Ambrosia. "Fuuuuuck," Annabeth groaned as she felt an orgasm run through her body her skin became so sensitive that every sensation from the touch of the blankets, to the feeling of Gavin's cum dripping down her face felt like rapture.

"Did you like that," Gavin asked, his voice full of arrogance.

Annabeth could only look at him dumbly, how could she explain to him that he had made her a slut and she had never felt anything better.

"That's what I thought." He climbed into bed with her and placed a hand on one of her large breasts, and squeezing it. Sensitive as she was the squeeze was enough to trigger a small but still intense orgasm. "Do you like the taste of my cum, you slut?"

The word sent shivers down from the top of Annabeth's head to the ends of her limbs, no one had ever had the stones to treat her this way. She nodded realizing he was still waiting for an answer.

"If you want more then tomorrow when you come for your session I want you to wear the bikini you wore the first time I hypnotized you."

"Okay," Annabeth agreed without thinking. Without wondering how he knew that she was wearing a bikini that day. He cut her free of her bonds and let her go, her mind running rampant with what he had just done to her. The moment her head in the pillow in her cabin her dreams took her.


	4. Annabeth 4

Athena knew something was wrong for a few days now, not in any concrete way, but the Goddess of knowledge became often got feelings about things before they came to pass. The most concerning thing was that the feeling she felt was not an unpleasant one, no as a matter of fact it was quite pleasant … pleasant and very familiar.   
It was akin to a light tingle on her skin, a tingle that was easy to focus on, easy to get lost in and enjoy. A tingle that turned into a buzz that seemed as though it would drown out all of Olympus’s many marvels if she allowed it to.   
Tonight’s dream was simply a confirmation of what she suspected was going on all along.   
She stood in a daringly lacy red corset, which pushed her pillowy prominent breasts up creating a cleavage so deep and soft looking that even heroes with might wills would have struggled not to stick their hand in. Her already well articulated waist was pulled in even further giving her a near cartoonish hour-glass figure. Her long tangled blonde hair had been put into two neat braids on either side of her head, that ached to be grabbed by the base and pulled. Her ass was neatly framed by a garter belt the same color as the corset.   
She walked through the halls of Olympus following a powerful but unseen force almost against her own will. All the minor deities and spirits that roamed the halls of Olympus moved past her as though she weren’t even there.   
After a long tranced walk Athena finally came to a door, the door that the Gods used to transport themselves to Camp Halfblood. A doors she had not used in quite a while.   
The door swung open slowly and she entered. On the other side of the door was what looked quite a bit like an infirmary, she loved her children of course, but they were all fragile.   
Inside of the infirmary her worst suspicions were confirmed, one of her daughters tied up with a cock down her throat and looking quite pleased about it. An involuntary pang of jealousy filled Athena’s chest, a small part of her envied her daughter, wanted to be in her place, under the incredible bliss that was hypnosis. Being stripped of pride, arrogance, fear, and left a living conduit of pleasure was not an experience that anyone didn’t enjoy.   
The tingle on her skin was strong now, Athena pulled herself back from the delectable memories of her and the other Goddesses time with the God of Sleep, and focused on the copulating duo. She could not see either of their faces, nor could she retain any identifying information other than the boy’s obscenely large cock. This made her lip her lips unconsciously.   
It was undoubtedly the work of Hypnos keeping their identities a secret from her, he was still in her mind and undoubtedly in the minds of many more goddesses. She had to figure out who it was, and quickly, there were those who might be glad to return to the ecstasy of the past.   
——————————————————————————————-  
Annabeth woke up feeling better rested than she ever had in her life; her sleep had been filled with dreams that replayed last night’s events with vivid detail. Sometimes things were exactly the same as they had been, instense orgams and all. Sometimes there was another girl in the bed with Annabeth gleefully partaking in the fruit of Annabeth’s body. Sometimes Annabeth wasn’t tied up at all, and was instead savoring the body of some faceless demigoddess. She was pretty sure there was at least one dream where her mother stood in the corner of the room wearing a daring lingerie set.   
None of her other siblings were awake yet, so she dressed quickly blushing furiously as she wrapped herself in the bright orange bikini, not stopping even when she pulled on the Yankees cap and made her way to Gavin’s cabin.   
She rapped her knuckles on the wooden door and it opened almost immediately afterward, Gavin must have been waiting for her she mused. “Is that you Annabeth,” he asked.  
Annabeth took off the Yankees cap, and revealed her nearly naked form to him. He looked her up and down hungrily, Annabeth felt herself grow wet, and her face turn an even deeper shade of red. “Stop it,’ Annabeth muttered crossing her arms across her large chest.   
“You’re right,” he agreed surprising her. “We shouldn’t be wasting any time.” He swung the door open and gestured for her to enter, she must have made quite the face because he explained. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing that can wake a child of Hypnos if they don’t want to.” She still hesitated. “Go, now my slut.”  
Annabeth shuffled forward slowly, as she passed him he struck her sharply on her tanned ass, she let out an involuntary cry of pain at this. “Hurry it up,” he said and her shuffling turned to long strides as she made her way to the only empty bed in the cabin.   
With her right cheek stinging she sat on the edge of the bed, the cabin made her feel incredibly calm, even knowing what was about to happen.   
“That’s a good slut,” he said walking over to her dropping his pants and his shirt along the short path.  
“I’m not a slut.” Annabeth looked away from him as she said this; she knew it was ridiculous to say this in her current situation, but her pride forced the words out of her mouth.  
“Of course you’re not a slut,” Gavin said grabbing her face in his hands and forcing her to look him in the eyes. “You’re my slut. When you’re with everyone else you can pretend to be that demigoddess you used to be, but when you’re with me you’re not a hero, or a warrior, not even a demigod. You’re just a slut.”   
Annabeth could not deny how appealing that sounded, to keep her slutiness hidden from everyone except Gavin. To be a half-slut, she let out an involuntary giggle at the thought. She nodded to Gavin finally, and he smiled that smile that seemed more handsome by the day.  
“Now take off that bikini and lay back because I’m going to fuck your tits.”   
Full of relief at having had her new status explained to her Annabeth eagerly stripped off the bikini top and laid back on the bed, Gavin straddled her chest so that his cock nestled snugly in her cleavage, his golf-ball sized balls felt like hot stones on her sternum.   
He began thrusting into her tits, the heat coming off of his cock would have made Haephestus sweat. The mushroom capped cock head poked out from her deep cleavage coming to a rest right in front of her mouth, she stuck her tongue out savoring the taste of his precum on her tongue.   
Soon her tits were covered in a mixture of precum and her saliva, and the cabin was full of the sounds of their deviance. “Open your mouth,” Gavin ordered and she obediently did so eager to get the prize hidden in his balls. “Fuck,” he yelled. She could feel his body contracting as his orgasm over came him.  
His tip erupted with a torrent of cum Annabeth eagerly gulped down as much as she could . When he finished he pulled back, his cock still hard and trailed it down her body until he reached the bikini bottom which barely covered anything, and slid the thin piece of fabric to the side.   
He rubbed the cock head against her soaked entrance, eliciting moans from her lips. “Do it,” Annabeth said in a whisper. “Please.”  
“You want it that bad do you?” Gavin asked cockily.   
“Yes.”  
“Are you willing to do anything I say to get it?” He pushed slightly and for a glorious sensual moment he pierced her however slightly, but he pulled back out making her let out moans of frustration.   
“Yes, yes, Gods yes, I’ll do whatever you want.”   
“Good, then grab this.” Gavin reached over her head and pulled back the silver rod that he had transformed into a sword earlier. “Take a hold of it of your own free will.”  
For a moment Annabeth hesitated, she knew that he wouldn’t be asking her to do this for no reason. If she gripped it something was sure to happen that would be irreversible, for just a moment her brilliant mind returned to her urging her to escape while she still could, then he started rubbing his cock against her clit in a circular motion and that side of her devolved into the slutty Annabeth that was in the driver’s seat lately.   
She reached out and grabbed the other end of the silver rod, it was so stiff. The silver rod got hot, then it burned, then it felt as though she was holding a nuclear core. It stopped without warning and Annabeth felt drained, but she didn’t have time to dwell on this as Gavin wrapped his hand around her throat and forced her attention back to him.   
“I know you like being choked,” he said applying pressure to the sides of her throat. “Consider this a reward for your obedience.”  
Annabeth felt light headed within moments of him applying the pressure, he released it later and she giggled. It was this moment that Gavin chose to thrust into her, turning her uncontrollable giggle into throaty moan. “Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Fuck you’re so big.” She wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back.   
“You’re so tight,” Gavin growled into her ear. ”I can’t even get all the way in.”  
“Give it all to me Gavin,” Annabeth begged hotly into his ear. “Break me.”  
He pulled out and thrust into her again, she couldn’t believe it but he had managed to feel even more full than before. “Two more inches to go,” he muttered pulling out and thrusting mightily into her.   
Her eyes rolled back involuntarily and she thrust her head backwards into the pillow, arching her back as an orgasm overtook her. All ten inches of him was inside of her now, she knew it. She felt stretched to the absolute limit of what she was capable of. He didn’t move for a few moments savoring the feeling of her hot vice-like grip on his cock, then he started rocking his hips.  
At first his strokes were short and Annabeth thought that this had to be the epitome of pleasure, but as her walls loosened to accommodate his size his strokes became longer and more powerful. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Annabeth muttered. Each thrust seemed to knock the air out of her lungs, and she loved it.   
Annabeth was quite the sight in her current state. Her long, toned, smooth legs wrapped around Gavin’s waist as though she was afraid that he would leave her, her large, tanned, round breasts bounced and jiggled in every direction with each of his powerful thrusts. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as though the effort of keeping inside was too much from her pleasure drowned mind. Her lips formed a sensual half-mad smile, moans and swears escaped from between them almost completely unimpeded.   
Just when she thought she had reached the peak of pleasure Annabeth felt Gaivn’s hand start to squeeze again. The dizziness set in immediately and intensified the feeling of Gavin’s thrusts, just when she was sure she was going to pass out he would pull his hand away and allow the blood flow back to her mind.   
He repeated this process several times until Annabeth started feeling his thrusts grow quicker and more erratic. “I’m going to cum you fucking slut,” he hissed in her ear.   
“Do it, cum in me.” Annabeth tightened her legs around his waist making him have to fight her to continue thrusting. For just a moment she felt his muscles tense before he thrust into her for the final time, then she felt the flood he unleashed. Knowing that he had finally cum in her, marked her, dominated her, triggered Annabeth’s own orgasm.   
Her toes curled, her eyes crossed, her hips started thrusting in a desperate attempt to wring more of Gavin’s precious orgasmic seed from within his cock. All the things that Annabeth were sure only happened in porn happened to her in that moment, and when the orgasm passed Annabeth felt as though her skin was buzzing with energy.   
He collapsed next to her in the bed and Annabeth felt her heart flutter when looking at him. She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, their naked sticky toned bodies fit together quite nicely. “You did this to me didn’t you,” she asked him. “You used your hypnosis to make me need you like this?”   
“I did,” Gavin said simply. She should have known, nothing that good existed without a cost. “Are you gonna go tell Chiron or the gods?”  
“What if I do?”   
“Then you’ll never be hypnotized again. And you’ll never get any of this.” He swung his hips so that his now soft but still quite long cock slapped her thigh.   
Annabeth knew he had her, she was an addict now and he was the only supplier. The thought of never having a taste of what he provided again made her feel like she wanted to cry. “So what’s your plan? You’re just going to fuck me for the rest of time?”   
“Not just you,” Gavin said plainly. “There’s a lot of beautiful demigoddesses here at camp, and I’m sure they're gonna love my new power just as much as you do. You’re gonna help me.”  
“I’m not gonna do that,” Annabeth said. She would never betray her friends.   
“You will.” The sureness with which he said these words made Annabeth doubt her own convictions, he had reduced her into a cum hungry slut in a few days. What else could he make her do? “Now get on top I’m ready to go again.   
She looked down and sure enough Gavin’s cock had grown to full size again, the sight of it made a glob of drool escape the side of Annabeth’s mouth. She pulled off the bikini bottoms and straddled him, all fears of what she might be made to do forgotten for the moment.   
———————————————————————————————————  
Gavin fell asleep after their fourth round and Annabeth dressed and cleaned his sleeping form so that his siblings wouldn’t suspect anything then quickly left, using the Yankee cap to hide herself. She snuck back into her own cabin to grab clothes then made her way to the showers, which were luckily completely empty.   
As always the water came out with incredible pressure and tuned itself to the perfect temperature. It was an incredible luxury, and Annabeth often missed it whenever she visited her family in California.   
She spent a few minutes scrubbing her thighs and breasts until not a trace of Gavin’s cum could be found, then soaped up her body. She was just beginning to scrub her back when she felt a slender hand grip her shoulder and take the sponge away. Annabeth jumped away and reached for a knife that wasn’t there. “Oh calm down dear it’s only me.”   
Athena stood there in the showers in all her divinely naked glory, her skin and hair both wet as though she had been standing there for a while.   
“Gods mother,” Annabeth said, covering herself as best she could with her arms. “You scared the ambrosia out of me.”   
“Apologies daughter,” Athena said. She glanced down at Annabeth’s arms and gave her an exasperated look. “Honestly dear the Greeks were the pioneers of communal bathing, there’s no reason to hide anything.”   
Her cheeks reddened as she realized how foolish it was to be embarrassed, and Annabeth lowered her arms so that both of them were completely exposed. “What are you doing here,” she asked.   
“There is a very grave issue,” Athena said simply.   
“What?”   
“A very dangerous power has been reawakened recently, and I have reason to believe that one of your siblings has already fallen to it.” Athena’s breasts jiggled as she spoke and Annabeth desperately tried not to look at her mother’s divine bust. “It is the power of hypnosis. It’s ancient and dangerous, so dangerous that the male gods set aside all their differences and stripped it away from its owner, Hypnos.”   
Annabeth felt a pit form in her stomach.   
Athena started wiping the suds from Ananbeth’s body. “I don’t know who has the power or who has been affected by it. Hypnos is hiding it from me, but I know there is no way it has affected you Annabeth. You’re my strongest.”   
Athena’s hands worked Annabeth’s body washing every crevice quickly and efficiently. She continued speaking, but Annabeth wasn’t listening anymore. She was planning, calculating, and crafting ways to keep Gavin hidden from her mother. She wouldn’t let him be taken.   
—————————————————————————————————————

Gavin was in the infinite void again, the mist that was his father was thick. “You have done well my son,” his voice said. It was more energetic now, no long pauses.   
“Thank you father.” Gavin couldn’t help but smile, how many demigods actually got the praise of their parent?  
“I can sense your pride, and you should be proud, but take heed. The goddess of wisdom is seeking to undermine your quest.”   
“Athena?” Gavin felt panic well up in his chest, she would see that Annabeth wasn’t the same in an instant. She would see it and smite him.  
“Worry not my son.” Hypnos’s voice calmed him greatly. “She chooses not to remember, but Athena was once the most loyal of my harem. You will have her as well.”  
“I will?” Gavin couldn’t deny the idea of taking a goddess to bed was appealing, maybe Athena and Annabeth at the same time. That would be very fun.  
“Yes, but you are not powerful enough to do this yet.” Hypnos paused a long while, so long that Gavin thought the god had fallen asleep, but then he began speaking again. “You must first tap into the power source of the King of the gods, through his sole daughter.”   
“Thalia?”  
“YES.” Hypnos’s voice seemed to shake the void. “Subjugate her with the help of the wise child and when the three of you are bound … take Athena.”   
“Thank you father.”


	5. Thalia 1

Annabeth’s eyes widened as Thalia’s spear came swinging down at her, the top of it sparking with electrical currents. She dodged backwards at the last possible second, still receiving a static shock as spark bounced between her skin and the spear. “We said no lightning Thalia,” Annabeth said angrily.  
The daughter of Zeus stood a few yards ahead holdin her spear, crackling with electric current, out in front of her to keep Annabeth at bay.   
“Monsters aren’t going to keep promises when these kids are out in the field Annabeth, we need to teach them to be ready for anything.” Thalia gestured to their class of demigods using her still crackling spear.   
While Annnabeth didn’t disagree with what the punk girl was saying in principal, she also didn’t like being nearly struck with an electrified spear. “Alright then if that’s what we’re teaching them I guess I better get with the program” Annabeth pulled her Yankees cap out of her back pocket and placed it on her head..   
The crowd of kids gasped and Thalia’s black lipstick covered lips twisted into a scowl. “Invisibility,” she scoffed.   
Annabeth didn’t respond, instead she moved slowly until she was directly behind Thalia. ‘Gods her legs look amazing in those fishnets. No wonder Gavin wants her.’ Annabeth shook her head slightly at the thought. Gavin had shared how he desired Thalia, and despite Annabeth’s warnings about Athena’s knowledge he had remained undeterred. Ever since he had shared his intentions Annabeth couldn’t stop thinking about the girl, about how Gavin might take her.   
Remembering that she was still in the middle of combat, Annabeth raised her dagger to strike at Thalia’s exposed, muscular, sensual, pale back.   
“Not fast enough,” Thalia said, spinning around and knocking the Yankee’s hat off of Annabeth’s head.  
————————————————————————————————-  
Electricity arced from the end of her spear and shot at Annabeth’s face, not enough to do any permanent damage, but enough to force the younger Half-Blood’s muscles to seize, knocking her to the ground. With a grin Thalia brought her boot down on Annabeth’s toned stomach and held her spear in front of the blonde’s face. “You almost had me there wise girl.” Thalia looked up to their class and those that weren’t busy staring at her large, pale, round, perky breasts flinched at her attention.   
“You never know what powers the monster or gods you face out there might have, you need to be able to adapt to anything. Your ability to adapt to the battle will determine whether or not you come back alive.” Even the campers distracted by her form nodded grimly at her words.   
“Point well made, now please get this boot off of me.” Thalia looked at Annabeth and gave her a condescending smile before taking her foot off the younger demigoddess and offering her a hand up.   
Thalia regretted this immediately as instead of accepting defeat Annabeth pulled down hard on her arm knocking the punk-queen off balance. She tried to wrestle out of the blonde’s grip, but Annabeth moved unusually quickly and seemed stronger than she did mere days before.   
For a moment their tight bodies pressed chest to chest, their breasts squeezing against one another. Thalia groped helplessly for some purchase on Annabeth’s toned frame, but the blonde swatted her hands away every time she thought she might be able to get a grip.   
Thalia bucked her hips a few times trying to reverse their position on the ground, but Annabeth countered each upward thrust with a downward bounce keeping them firmly on the floor.   
Deciding a dirty victor was better than a loss Thalia reached up and grabbed a handful of Annabeth’s curly blonde locks, pulling hard. Instead of screaming in pain as Thalia expected the curvy blonde let out something that sounded very much like a moan, confusing Thalia. Annabeth took the opportunity to strike Thalia hard enough across the face to make stars appear in her vision.   
Before Thalia knew it she was on her stomach with her arms pinned to the small of her back by Annabeth’s knee.  
“Another important lesson,” Thalia heard Annabeth say to the crowd. “Is never let your guard down until the opponent submits completely.”   
“I’m not submitting,” Thalia yelled defiantly. She knew she was beaten, but no respectable child of Zeus would just admit that.   
“Admit it.” Annabeth pressed down harder with her knee.   
If Annabeth kept putting pressure on her like that Thalia knew that her arm would dislocate, and while she didn’t fear the pain, she didn’t want to have to put her whole day on hold just to go to the infirmary. “Fine,” she finally admitted begrudgingly. “I submit.”  
“Good.” Annabeth took her knee off of her and helped Thalia up.  
“When did you get so strong Annabeth? You’ve never beat me wrestling before.”   
“Class dismissed,” Annabeth said, turning to their crowd of students who all filed out eager to get to their next lesson. “We should get ready for the next class, they’re going to be here any minute.”   
“Right …” Thalia took note of how Annabeth avoided the question, but decided that if she really had to she would press it later.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few intense hours of training Annabeth convinced Thalia to join her at the Big House for a round of ambrosia to help them recover. “You’re pushing yourself too hard Thalia,” Annabeth said, passing the dark haired vixen a mug of the divine food.   
Thalia waved off the blonde’s concerns and Annabeth rolled her eyes in resignation, Thalia and Percy were so alike in their reckless disregard for their own safety. She looked down at her own cup of ambrosia, raised it to her lips, and took a sip. “Shit,” she whispered.   
“What,” Thalia asked, turning with a concerned face to look at Annabeth.  
“Nothing,” Annabeth lied. It was the ambrosia, it tasted exactly like Gavin’s cum. “It’s just colder than I thought it would be.”   
She knew it was probably the worst lie she could come up with, but the taste of him had the remarkable ability to turn her mind to mush. Annabeth reached for a square of ambrosia, and took a bite, just like his cock.   
“I need to go,” Annabeth said setting both the drink and the square down.   
Thalia said nothing more as Annabeth left the Big House and marched across the camp grounds in a beeline to the subject of her desires. Even though she didn’t know where Gavin was consciously, her feet took her in his direction, it was an odd ability she had acquired ever since she had gripped that silver rod of his. Sometimes if she wasn’t paying attention her feet would start taking her in his direction, as though her body couldn’t stand being away from him for too long.   
——————-  
Annabeth, completely naked, straddled Gavin rubbing her clit up and down the length of his stiff cock. He had ordered her to do this, and though she had found it quite strange at first she quickly became lost in the gyration of her hips. She could have kept doing this simple act for an eternity, but Gavin’s words interrupted her.   
“It’s time for me to take someone else Annabeth,” he said.   
“Y-you can’t.” Annabeth struggled to not moan as she spoke, her hips didn’t stop moving, she couldn’t stop moving them. “Athena’s here and she knows about you. If she even suspects that it’s you she’s looking for she’s prepared to smite you and deal with the consequences.”  
This wasn’t strictly true, Athena was actually quite vague about what she would do to Gavin when she found him, but she was sure it wouldn’t be good. “That’s why you’re going to help me hypnotize her Annabeth.” He grabbed her hips and forced her to stop, cutting off the pleasure. “I’ll put a trigger in her and you can use it while I’m off somewhere else. Your mom won’t figure out until it’s too late.”   
“What do you mean?” With her hips stopped Annabeth was able to think more clearly, and she didn’t like the way he said that.   
“First you’re gonna help me take Thalia, then you’ll help me take Athena.”   
“No,” Annabeth’s eyes widened. She couldn’t let him do that, she certainly couldn’t help.   
“Yes,” Gavin said, forcing her hips to move up and down the length of his cock again.   
“N rnnnnnnn,” Annabeth clenched her teeth to cut off a moan. “I won’t.”   
“You will,” Gavin insisted, forcing her to shake her hips harder, pressing his cock even closer against her clit.   
“No,” Annabeth gasped out.   
“Yes,” he insisted plunging into her without warning.   
“Fuck,” Annabeth gasped. She had ridden him dozens of times by now, but his size was always startling. “You can’t make me help you.” Even as she said this she lowered her hips onto his cock until he was fully inside her.   
“You seem to be forgetting who you are Annabeth,” Gavin reached one of his hands up to squeeze the sides of her throat. “You’re my slut, and if you want to keep being that you’ll do what I say.”   
Annabeth started to bounce on his cock, up and down, up and down, up and down.   
“Say it Annabeth.”   
She kept her lips pressed tightly together, but the words wanted to come out, she yearned to obey him.   
“Say you’re my slut.” He smacked her ass hard enough to force a cry of ecstasy from her lips.   
“I’m your slut,” now that her lips were open Annabeth couldn’t help it. “I’m your slut, I’m your slut.” She repeated with each thrust of her hips.   
“And you’ll do whatever I say.”   
“I,” Annabeth tried to distract herself from the words by focusing on the pleasure between her legs.   
Frustrated Gavin thrust his hips upwards and flipped them so that suddenly he was thrusting his hips angrily into her, taking away the small bit of control she had. “You’re my slut and you’ll do whatever I say.”   
“I’ll do whatever you say,” Annabeth finally gasped out.   
“Good girl.”  
Annabeth’s body buzzed with praise and she clung to Gavin as he relentlessly thrust into her for Gods only knew how long, cementing her subservience with each thrust.  
—  
It was rare that Thalia actually remembered one of her demi-cousins outside of her main circle of friends. The gods got busy so often and so recklessly that keeping track of all their children was near impossible.  
Despite this usual indifference to her cousins Thalia did remember Gavin, he walked up to her seemingly out of nowhere with an air of confidence reserved only for the most powerful or most idiotic demi gods.  
She didn’t remember much of what he said, or what she said, really she didn’t remember anything about their conversation. She did remember that he left her with a smile on her face, a smile that remained plastered on her face until night came, when someone knocked on her door just as she was getting ready for bed.   
Thalia answered the door and found Annabeth. This by itself was not odd, sometimes she would come and talk after a particularly stressful day. What was unusual was how Annabeth was dressed. Instead of her usual formless orange t-shirt and jeans she wore denim short shorts and a red bikini top. Her tanned legs, shapely ass, pinched waist, and large breasts were all on display. It wasn’t an unusual outfit, plenty of Camp Half Blood’s over eighteen counselors dressed this way in the summer months, but it was highly unusual for Annabeth.   
“What’s up,” Thalia asked.   
For a moment Annabeth didn’t say anything, she stood there opening her mouth and closing it, looking incredibly nervous.   
“Annabeth’s what’s wrong with you?”   
“You’re a slut Thalia,” she finally blurted out.   
Thalia blinked, her mouth opened slightly, she felt surprised … and amazing. Only one other person had ever made a lewd comment to her and Thalia struck him with enough lightning that he went into a week long coma, and still twitched to this day. Thalia expected to have that same rage that sparked that reaction now, she couldn’t let anyone talk to her like that, not even a good friend.   
There was no rage though, instead there was a powerful feeling of bliss that threatened to overwhelm her. “Annabeth,” Thalia said slowly. “You can’t call me that.” She felt as though her mind was covered with a thick blanket of snow muffling all rational thought.  
-  
Gavin had warned Annabeth about this, Thalia did not go down as easily as Annabeth had; he had to put her to sleep almost six times before she was completely under. Once she was under he had placed the trigger phrase, and a tool to deepen her trance.  
“You’re a slut Thalia,” Annabeth repeated taking a step into the cabin, forcing Thalia to take one back  
“No … I’m not,” Thalia halfheartedly resisted.   
A shiver of pleasure ran through Annabeth’s body, seeing Gavin’s power overwhelm Thalia was surprisingly arousing. The blonde reached her dainty hands out and began to caress Thalia’s massively round breasts, partly because it would deepen her trance, partly because she had a burning desire to feel the globes of pale flesh.   
“You’re a slut,” Annabeth repeated squeezing tightly. Thalia’s breasts were soft and perky, and Annabeth quickly found that she was squeezing more for herself than for Gavin.  
“I’m a slut,” Thalia finally repeated as she finally sunk deep into her trance.  
“Good girl,” Annabeth said. “Now get on the bed,” she hesitated for a moment. Gavin had never told her to make Thalia strip, but she found herself wishing he had. “And take off all your clothes.”   
-  
Thalia didn’t understand what was happening, but she felt incredible, as though every muscle in her body had just had its own deep tissue massage. So when Annabeth told her to strip and lie down, it sounded like the best idea in the world.   
She pulled off her black tank top and shimmied out of her panties before laying back on her bunk, unsurprisingly laying down felt amazing, if she slept at this moment she was sure it would be the best sleep she ever had.   
-  
Any guilt Annabeth felt about doing what she was doing was burned away by the intense lust that she felt when Thalia’s lithe naked form came into view. A trail of drool threatened to escape her mouth at the sight, one of the reactions Gavin had placed in her mind while she was tranced.   
Thalia had wide muscular shoulders which made her massive round perky breasts seem proportionate to her body, her stomach was flat and had the faint outlines of abs, her pale legs seemed to go on for ages, ending in a butt that though smaller than Annabeth’s was still shapely.   
Once Thalia laid down on the bed Annabeth went over to her and straddled Gavin’s future conquest. “Oh, don’t be mad at me Thalia,” Annabeth said, reaching down and cupping Thalia’s face in her hand. She looked so vulnerable, so beautiful. “Gavin wants you, and I want to give him what he wants.”   
“Gavin wants me,” Thalia questioned, the blank expression on her face never changing. “The Hypnos kid?”  
“That’s right,” Annabeth said. The enthralled blonde reached down and started squeezing Thalia’s breasts, she didn’t need to do this, Thalia was already under, but she wanted to. She wanted to desperately. “Now I’m gonna ask you a question and you need to tell me the truth.”   
-  
“The truth?” Thalia was barely capable of thinking rationally at the moment, let alone lying. The bliss that seemed to surround her coupled with Annabeth’s constant assault on her sensitive breasts made thinking a trial worthy of Hercules.   
“Yes, the truth,” Annabeth said giving her breasts an insistent squeeze. “Promise me you’ll tell me the truth.”   
Thalia let out a moan as pleasure seemed to move uninhibited through her body. “I p … promise.”   
“That’s a good girl.” Being called a good girl made something in the back of Thalia’s brain react, a tickle that turned into tingles that ran down her naked form. “Now I need you to tell me,” Annabeth leaned in very close to Thalia, so close that Thalia could smell the blonde’s perfume. “What’s your kink?”   
“What?” The fog cleared from Thalia’s mind for a moment, the bliss pulled back, the question was so shocking and her will so fierce that she managed to momentarily pull away from the trance.   
“You’re a slut Thalia,” Annabeth whispered sweetly into her ear.   
The fog started creeping back in.   
“I’m a … “ Thalia tried to resist but her mouth wanted to say the words even if her mind didn’t.   
“You’re a slut Thalia,” Annabeth whispered insistently, squeezing Thalia’s breasts harder. “Say it Thalia. Say you’re a slut.”  
“I’m a … I’m a … “ For a moment Thalia thought she might be able to pull away, but then Annabeth’s tongue ran across her neck and the bliss rolled back in. “I’m a slut,” she finally agreed.  
“That’s a good girl,” Annabeth said, blowing sensually on Thalia’s neck. “Now tell me what are your kinks?”   
“I like to be put in my place,” Thalia relented. “Sometimes I fantasize about Chiron when he punishes me for being too rough in training.” Talking about it made Thalia’s pussy grow even wetter than it already was. “If there was someone who could do that to me I’d fuck them so hard they couldn’t walk.”   
-  
“You might get your wish sooner than you think.” Annabeth whispered.   
Thalia was more perfect than Annabeth could have imagined, Gavin would love taking her, and knowing that she would give him news that would please him brought Annabeth a kind of satisfaction she had never had before.   
“Tomorrow Gavin is gonna challenge you to a fight, and you’re gonna accept.”   
“I’ll accept.”   
“And once the fight is over you’ll go to that secret spot in the forest that everyone goes to drink.”   
“Secret spot …”   
“Good, now kiss me.” Annabeth pressed her lips to Thalia’s and kissed her passionately.   
Even though Annabeth didn’t have more orders, she stayed in Thalia’s cabin for quite a while after that, stoking the flames of her lust, leaving behind a deeply sleeping Thalia with no memory of what occurred


	6. Thalia 2

Dedicated to my first ever patron. Markel  
Thalia knew she was dreaming, she had to be, nothing in real life could feel this good. She was sitting on her cabin bed, her bare round pale breasts exposed to her cabin’s frigid air which stiffened her large pink nipples to rigid peaks. She could feel a body pressed up against her exposed rear, she could feel soft warm breasts pressing into her back, steaming hot breath on her neck, and two hands deftly massaging her breasts.   
Squeeze, pinch, pull, massage, repeat …  
Squeeze, pinch, pull, massage, repeat ..   
A molten kiss on her neck forced a moan from Thalia’s lips.  
She could feel all of this, but she couldn’t turn to see who was doing it, they were just out of her peripheral and she was frozen like a statue, able to see only the occasional flick of blonde hair.   
“You’re such a beautiful slut Thalia, “ the person behind her whispered hotly into her ear.   
“S...slut?” Thalia asked. The word made her feel confused, her instinctive reaction was to recoil from it, but her second reaction was much more powerful, much more more pleasing.   
“Yes, a slut. Would anyone but a slut have tits this huge?” The woman squeezed Thalia’s breasts tightly for emphasis. “Would anyone but a slut have a mouth that’s so perfect for giving oral?” One of the hands came off her breast and slid a finger into her mouth.   
Without really thinking about it Thalia began to suck on the digit, which elicited a sensual laugh from the digit’s owner. When she pulled the intruding appendage from Thalia’s mouth, the daughter of Zeus found she missed its presence. “Don’t worry you’ll be getting your fill of that soon.” The voice assured her. ”Now tell me Thalia, what are you?”   
“I’m a slut,” Thalia said almost without hesitation.   
“That’s a good girl,” the blonde said.   
At the words good girl Thalia’s hips bucked involuntarily, if it wasn’t for the strong arms gripping her she would have fallen right off the bed. “I’m a good girl,” Thalia whispered out, feeling as though her voice was insufficient to portray her arousal.  
“You are Thalia, and soon you’ll be a good girl for Master, but first you need to wake up.”   
-  
Thalia’s eyes snapped open, the dream was impossibly, arousingly vivid, but was already fading from her memory. She tried holding onto it, but within moments it was gone leaving only her shorts soaked and her body craving satisfaction. “Fuck I’m horny,” she muttered wiping the sleep from her eyes.   
Lucky for her she had a day off from her counselor’s duties today. She slipped off her panties and laid back on the bed.   
-  
Annabeth sat at a picnic table across from her mother who was going over a very detailed plan on how she would flush out whichever child of Hypnos had unlocked the ability of Hypnosis. She tried to listen to her plans, knowing she would have to know her every move if she was going to keep Gavin hidden from the Goddess, but unwelcome thoughts kept distracting her.   
One such thought was how deep and achingly gropeable her mother’s cleavage was, another was if Athena had ever allowed herself to be tied up. An image of Annabeth and Athena completely naked with their arms and legs bound and their mouths gagged filled her mind and she almost had to wrestle control of her mind back from it.   
“Annabeth, are you listening to me?” Athena asked.  
“Yes of course,” Annabeth lied wiping the corner of her mouth, this had become a habit as she found that drool escaped it when she got horny, which was more and more often lately. “You plan on flushing them out by posing as a new camper too attractive for him to resist.”   
“Correct,” Athena nodded approvingly. “While I am preparing the necessary mortal form I will place druids magically enchanted to look as animals outside the cabin to follow every child of Hypnos to see if they do anything suspicious.  
“What if Hypnos gifted them the ability of invisibility?”   
“There are few items capable of granting invisibility Annabeth, and you are in possession of one. There is no need to worry about this.   
Annabeth made a mental note to give Gavin her hat, if the druids couldn’t follow him they wouldn’t suspect him. “What do you plan on doing to them when you catch them?” She asked.   
“I will stick him in a prison so deep and unfathomable that the ability of Hypnosis will be lost to the realms of God and Mortal.”   
-  
Athena did in fact plan on doing this, she did however neglect to mention that the prison she pictured was much more akin to a consort chamber than a jail cell, and that she planned on making regular visits to said prison.   
Annabeth did not need to know this, it wouldn’t do for a Demi god to think less of their godly parent after all. “Is there any child of Hypnos that strikes you as particularly suspicious?”  
“Clovis,” Annabeth said immediately.   
“What makes you believe it’s him?” Athena had met the boy before very briefly, he didn’t impress.   
“He stole all of our Cabin’s underwear. I don’t see how he could do that without having some kind of Godly Power on his side.”   
Athena nodded, this made sense, she would look into him personally very soon. “Excellent, now be on your way little one I must prepare.”   
-  
Annabeth got up and made her way to the training fields where Thalia was practicing spear strikes with speed and precision that was unusual even for the former huntress. “You’ve been putting in the extra hours,” Annabeth noted as she walked up.  
“Thanks,” Thalia said bringing the spear to a hold position. “I slept great last night, I think that has something to do with it.”   
The blonde gave a tight smile, she knew that Thalia probably had slept amazingly well last night, while having incredibly vivid and sexual dreams. It was how it started. “Oh look Gavin’s coming this way.”  
“Who in Tartarus is Gavin,” Thalia asked turning to face where Annabeth was pointing. She didn’t recognize him immediately, but she felt a chill ran down her back when she saw his face. “We … we met yesterday.” Thalia finally recalled once he was standing right in front of them,   
“”We did,” Gavin said with a confident smirk. “I’m glad I made an impression.”   
The unfettered confidence made Thalia frown, she didn’t like people who got big heads, she suddenly remembered something else about Gavin. “Are you the kid they call Gavin Nobody?”   
His smirk turned to a frown and Thalia felt a surge of thrill, that would teach him to get cocky. “No one’s ever gonna call me that again,” Gavin said his voice more firm now. “Not even you.”   
Thalia found her chest was suddenly beating very fast, the bass that he had put into his voice, the sureness with which he said it was thrilling. She looked away from his eyes, suddenly finding his gaze too piercing to meet. “Oh really, and whose gonna stop me?” Thalia meant it as an accusatory question, but it came out much more invitational than she intended.   
“I will,” Gavin said.   
Thalia unconsciously licked her lips smearing the black lipstick slightly. “You think you stand a chance against me?”   
-  
Annabeth watched the two with baited breath, the air around them seemed charged, and knowing Thalia it might very well be. There was challenge in Thalia’s posture, she stood with her chin jutted out and her shoulders squared trying to intimidate Gavin like she did so many others.   
She didn’t realize that Gavin was like no other.  
-  
“Why don’t you pick up that spear and find out,” Gavin asked  
Thalia laughed, if he thought he could beat her in combat he was insane, but the thought that he might made her heart flutter. “Alright then, choose your weapon.”  
“Already got it.” Thalia watched as Gavin pulled a silver rod from his pocket and it morphed itself into the shape of a sword. “Get into place.”   
She walked to the starting position on the training ground, trying to ignore how his voice was making her feel. He stood at his own starting positions a few feet away, the sword held in a ready position that conveyed power.  
-  
Annabeth had sparred Thalia enough times to know that she would likely start with a powerful bolt of lightning, her way of weeding out the weaklings who challenged her. The only way to stand a chance was to dodge out of the way from that initial burst, but it came so quickly and without warning that most people never stood a chance.   
Gavin rolled out of the way with an almost casual air, he got to his feet almost immediately and grinned at the stunned Thalia. Mere days before he would have been one of the fried demigods, but that was before Annabeth had gripped the silver rod. Now their power, instinct, and Godly abilities were linked, making them both stronger.   
The daughter of Zeus recovered from her shock quickly enough and started her real assault, quickly closing the distance between them and stabbing her spear towards his throat. Gavin dodged out of the way from the first few thrusts, but then Thalia started channeling lightning through the spear forcing him to start parrying the blows into the dirt. Whatever the sword was made of it didn’t seem to conduct electricity well.   
They continued like this for twenty minutes, dancing around each other. Each thrust parried, each strike dodged, neither able to land any damage of significance on the other.   
Thalia’s supple porcelain skin glistened with sweat, she kept pushing her speed farther and farther hoping that Gavin would eventually be overwhelmed, but he kept pace with her. He even seemed to be somehow switching between two radically different fighting styles which she had to keep adjusting to.   
“Ready to give up,” Gavin asked her his sword raised.   
Despite his cockiness Thalia saw that his chest was rising and falling heavily, he couldn’t keep this up either. Without saying a word Thalia charged at him spear raised, his smile turned to a frown as he brought his sword up to deflect the blow once again.   
At the last possible moment Thalia switched the direction of her spear, changing the strike to come from his right instead of his left. Gavin managed to swing the sword around, but he was left in a position where he had no leverage and Thalia could put all her weight on him. “You should have kept your mouth shut,” Thalia grunted pushing down harder so that the tip of her spear was mere inches from Gavin’s face. “When I beat you everyone is gonna know that you’re a Nobody.”  
Gavin narrowed his eyes, he needed to win now, if he didn’t then he would never be able to conquer Thalia. He knew what he could do, but it was incredibly risky. He glanced down at Thalia’s milky round breasts, and made his decision.   
He forced the sword to shift it’s shape again turning into a short club with quite a bit of heft. Without his sword blocking its path Thalia’s spear hurtled forward, but Gavin had already stepped around Thalia leaving her entire weight presssing against empty air.   
His club came up quickly and slammed into her stomach, then her back forcing her double over than fall. He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her, his silver club taking the shape of a dagger which he held to her throat. “No one’s ever gonna call me nobody again.”   
Thalia was winded, her heart beat rapidly deep within her large bosom, Gavin had complete control of her in that moment. The intensity of his gaze, the force with which he applied the dagger, all of it combined to make her more aroused than she had ever been in her life. “No they’re not,” Thalia felt the truth of her words deeply, she was sure everyone would know his name soon.   
He pulled the knife away and stood up, so that he towered over her. “I’ll see you later,” he said. “Annabeth let’s get out of here.”   
Thalia sat up, just in time to see Annabeth’s form disappear around a corner of the woods. She stood up almost robotically, words that she couldn’t consciously remember echoed in her mind. ‘Once the fight is over you’ll go to that secret spot in the forest that everyone goes to drink.’   
She started walking towards that spot in the woods now, drawn by an invisible force, towards Gavin and Annabeth.


	7. Thalia 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Wanless and Markel my first 2 patrons.   
> Should I do shorter chapters with more frequent updates or less frequent updates with longer chapters?   
> My next update will be for Horny Hogwarts in case anybody is disappointed I haven’t been working on that. I’ve just had a bunch of inspiration for Camp Halfslut lately.

When Thalia’s feet finally stopped moving her she found herself at the spot that the younger Demi-gods thought the councilors didn’t know about. She always thought it dumb that it never occurred to any of them that the councilors had all gone to the exact same spot when they were young and new to camp.  
In the spot was Annabeth, on her knees, her bare, tanned, round breasts exposed for the forest to see. Gagging, slurping, squelching sounds came from the two of them mixed with Gavin and Annabeth’s moans. “What do you think you’re doing,” Thalia asked incredulously. She realized that it wasn’t really her business whose cock Annabeth sucked, but the shock of the situation forced the words from her lips.   
Gavin looked up from Annabeth’s head and fixed Thalia with a piercing gaze that made her knees tremble. “What are we doing, what are you doing?” Thalia couldn’t believe the accusation in his voice, she wasn’t the one that having her long … throbbing … thick … delicious looking … cock sucked by a curvy… big assed … big titted … half naked blonde.   
For a moment Thalia wondered why she wasn’t, but then dismissed the thought. “Annabeth, will you take his cock out of your mouth?” Thalia demanded. The blonde continued as though she hadn’t heard Thalia, bobbing up and down an impossibly long shaft. “Annabeth!”   
“She’s not going to stop until I tell her,” Gavin said giving the fist full of Annabeth’s hair a pull causing the blonde to moan.  
“What did you do to her,” Thalia asked. She couldn’t stop watching Annabeth’s face. The blonde’s eyes occasionally flicked over to look at Thalia, but her expression was one of blissful lust.   
“Nothing,” Gavin said. “Annabeth’s a slut and she loves me treating her like one.”  
Slut, the world made Thalia’s braless nipples harden. She squeezed her thighs unconsciously and and crossed her arms across her chest as a form of defense, what she was defending herself against she didn’t know. “Y-you’re lying you’re forcing her to do that.” The words felt hallow as they left her mouth, but Thalia couldn’t reconcile who she knew Annabeth was with the slutty blonde on the ground.   
Gavin had the gall to laugh, which infuriated her, but he pulled Annabeth off of his cock and addressed her. “Tell Thalia, am I making you do this?”   
Thalia expected a plea for help to escape Annabeth’s lips, a call to get help, anything besides what came out. “I love being Gavin’s slut,” she said before immediately returning to her task.   
Thalia huggged herself tighter, she was shivering, but not from the temperature. “I’m gonna … I’m gonna go.”   
“Are you sure about that?” Gavin asked her. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather get down on your knees and be a good slut with Annabeth?”   
Her mouth hung open in shock, her cheeks flushed with anger, she glared at him, her leg took an involuntary step forward. “No, of course not.” Thalia said pulling her leg back “I’m leaving.”   
“Sleep.”   
Thalia’s eyes widened, she dropped to her knees, her arms fell to her side, her shoulders slumped, her anger and confusion at the situation drained away leaving behind an aroused state of bliss. “What … “ Thalia found her thoughts came slowly, muted, but she mustered all the strength she had left and said. “What did you do to me?”   
“It doesn’t matter,” Gavin said casually. “Now come over here and join Annabeth.”   
Thalia wanted desperately to give in, so much so she even dropped to all fours and took a few tentative crawling steps to him, but the desperation was being tempered by the undeniable feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. “I … I won’t.” She said, despite the bliss that filled her head.   
“Thalia, come here.”   
The bliss started to pull away, and with a strength of will that would have threatened any God she rose back to her knees. “Fuck off,” she said defiantly.   
-  
Gavin frowned, he could feel Thalia fighting the hypnosis, he could feel his control loosening, if he kept pushing her then she wouldld fully escape his grasp. “Alright, stay there.” He felt his presence in her mind strengthen. “You’re going to watch, do you think you can do that?”   
Thalia said nothing, but also didn’’t resist. She wanted to do this at least.   
“Annabeth?”  
-  
Annabeth had taken a break from sucking to watch the struggle between the two demigods. The large mushroomed head of his cock pressed hotly against her cheek slathering it with his precum, her instinct told her to try to lap it up, but she resisted to look at Thalia.  
A small part of her rooted for Thalia, wanted her to resist, to escape the pleasure. A grander part, took great pleasure in watching Thalia struggle against Gavin’s power.   
Watching Thalia’s muscular shoulders slump in relaxation, watching her collapse to her knees, then crawl forward her large round breasts swinging slightly as she did so. It all combined to be one of the most erotic sights that Annabeth had ever seen. She even found Thalia’s resistance arousing, the subtle and slow submission, it felt like a sensual dance. One where Gavin was leading them both to a final climactic dip where they would rise completely different from the girls that went down.   
“Annabeth?”   
The blonde turned to look up at Gavin who gestured for her to return to her task, and she immediately wrapped her lips around his cock.   
-  
Thalia felt grateful that Gavin had stopped pushing her to join Annabeth, his requests made the fog roll away and she much preferred for it to stay. The feeling deep in her gut that something was wrong eased some as well, surely there was nothing wrong with just looking, this was no different than watching porn. Incredibly hot, sexy, degrading, sweaty porn.  
She watched as Annabeth’s head bobbed up and down the girth of the cock, up and down, up and down, up and down. Thalia followed the movement without moving her head, if she wasn’t already deeply hypnotized the rhythmic motion and sensual sounds emanating from it would have certainly put her under.   
The sight was enticing enough to make her start to salivate, more and more saliva filled her mouth until finally a trail of drool escaped the corner of her mouth. However Thalia felt far too relaxed to wipe it away so she instead allowed it to fall to her breast staining her black tank top. Thalia realized her left hand had come up to fondle the right breast roughly, and her left hand had reached up her short skirt to start teasing her clit. “Fuuuuuck,” Thalia moaned.   
“Do you want to join her Thalia?”   
“Y,” Thalia stopped the word from leaving her mouth but not for long. “Yes.” It was okay to want it, it was more than okay to want all sorts of things you shouldn’t you just couldn’t give in. This is what Thalia told herself.   
“Then come over here.”   
The fogged rolled away, the pleasure stopped coming uninterrupted. “No,” Thalia insisted even as she began fingering herself more furiously.   
“You’re a slut Thalia,” Gavin almost barked.  
“I am,” Thalia gasped out squeezing her nipple hard enough to send shivers of pain down her spine. “But I won’t.”   
She could tell Gavin was frustrated by her reactions, and this sent a thrill through her. She liked seeing him angry, frustrated, maybe if she pushed him enough he would make her suck his cock whether she agreed or not.   
-  
A part of Gavin was ready to do just that, but he calmed himself, he would have her in the end no matter how much he resisted. He got a tight grip on Annabeth’s hair and started pumping his hips at a furious pace until he released his load down her tight throat.   
He heard Annabeth’s loud gulping as she hungrily ate his seed, but all of his focus was on Thalia who was touching herself to the sight. So close yet so far. “Thalia,” he said. “You love what you’re seeing.”  
“I love it,” she meweled in agreement.   
“It’’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen.”  
“It’s so hot.”  
“You’re gonna be thinking about it whenever you orgasm.”   
“Yes,” she moaned as she said this, her hips bucking slightly in sign of an orgasm.   
“You won’t be able to orgasm unless you think about me.”   
She didn’t say anything this time, but Gavin could feel the trance wasn’t weakening.   
“You won’t be able to orgasm without thinking about me,” he repeated pumping his hips hard enough for Annabeth to start kicking her feet due to oxygen deprivation.   
“I won’t …” Thalia’s hands worked harder, squeezing her breasts tighter and rubbing her clit more firmly.   
“You won’’t orgasm unless you’re thinking about me,” Gavin insisted.   
“I won’t orgasm unless I’m thinking about you,” she finally relented.  
“Good, now cum.”   
-  
The moment that the order left Gavin’s lips the orgasm hit her like a Minotaur charging at full speed. Her orgasms had always been nice, pleasurable, a sweet release of a winding coil.  
This orgasm was not nice, it was a monster that charged through her whole body setting every pleasure center ablaze with feeling. She let out a noise that was part throaty moan, and part cry of agony. Her leg muscles finally gave up and she fell forward onto her stomach and breasts.  
Her hips bucked involuntarily as small, after shock like, tingles ran from the back of her scalp through her whole body. The cloud over her mind was firmly in place, the only thing that cut through it was Gavin’ s voice which came through clear as crystal and as delicious as ambrosia.   
“Go clean yourself up, then go back to your cabin. The only thing you’ll remember is that you saw us and left after I asked you to join Annabeth.   
“Yes,” Thalia moaned. She tried to stand, but random after shocks of pleasure kept her legs from working right for a moment.   
Eventually she got her legs under her and she stumbled to the showers in a muddled daze, a brilliant dazed smile across her face.   
-  
Annabeth pulled her mouth off of Gavin’s deflating cock, she struggled to fully swallow down his thick load. When she finally managed to clear her throat she looked up at him still on her knees. “She didn’t give in like I did,” she said. Her tits were still exposed, but she didn’t see a point in covering them when Gavin would likely be fucking them shortly.   
“No she didn’t,” Gavin said. A look of intense concentration came over his face and out of habit Annabeth wrapped her hands around his shaft and began pumping it’s length. “We’re going to push her harder, keep her horny, and thinking about becoming my slut.”   
“I’ll make sure I’m always around reminding her of how hot it is to be a slut,” Annabeth said.   
“That’s a good girl.”   
She felt pride blooming in her chest at his praise.   
“Athena is making her move on you soon, you need to use my cap of invisibility whenever you’re doing something you don’t want anyone knowing about.”   
Gavin smiled down at her and Annabeth stopped pumping to smile back, she felt deep affection bloom within her. The fact that he may have very well planted that affection in her mind only made her more aroused.   
“Tell me the truth Annabeth, what do you want me to do when I take your mom?”   
For a fleeting moment Annabeth thought about lying, but the truth came spilling out of her lips. “I keep dreaming about the two of us, suspended from the ceiling.” Talking about the dream made the memory of it become real.   
“You’re there and you’re in complete control of both of us.” Annabeth shuddered. “You keep teasing us: with your fingers, toys, your …” Annabeth gulped and looked down at his pole which her hands were still wrapped around. “And we’re both begging you to be first, and you just keep teasing us for hours.”   
“You keep going and going until we’re willing to trade anything to you. Then you choose me, and you take me right in front of her.” Annabeth felt Gavin’s cock become even harder in her hands. “And all she can think is how jealous she is that I got to go first, but she doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t want to make you angry.”   
She could hear him breathing harder.   
“You fuck my tight pussy until I can barely remember my own name and then you go over to her and make her clean you off before you take her too.”   
“Get on your back slut,” Gavin said. “You deserve a reward for that.”  
Annabeth lay back on the grass, and to her surprise Gavin pulled her shorts off and stuck his head between her legs.


	8. Thalia 4

“Annabeth?”  
Gavin’s tongue assaulted her pussy with an almost reverent passion, rubbing the clit with the tip of his tongue and teasing her entrance with his fingers, working her into a soaking wet mess.   
“Annabeth?”   
He stopped momentarily to look up at her, his eyes blazed with power, he controlled her pleasure, and through it he controlled her. “How do I make you cum harder slave,” he asked. His fingers replaced his tongue on her clit.   
“You can’t,” Annabeth said desperately. She couldn’t imagine how he could make her feel more pleasure, yet she feared that he might and drive her completely insane.   
“Sleep.” She fell under immediately. “Tell the truth, tell me every weak spot you have.”   
The truth poured out of her immediately, unabashed she directed him exactly where to probe, which spots would flame her desire. She willingly gave him a map to every pleasure zone in her pussy and he gladly learned them all.   
“ANNABETH!”   
The blonde slave jumped, pulled out of her flashback by Thalia who gave her a judgmental look. “What,” Annabeth asked slightly annoyed that her memories had been interrupted.  
“You were thinking about him again weren’t you?” Thalia still had that judgmental look, but there was clear jealousy mixed in there as well.   
“I was,” Annabeth admitted with a smile on her face. “After you left the other day he ate me out for an hour.”   
“You fucking liar.”  
“I’m not,” Annabeth insisted. “I tried to tell him to stop, but he told me that he wouldn’t until I couldn’t walk back on my own.” Thalia said nothing now, but a blush tinged her pale skin. “I’m still walking a little funny right now. You really should have joined us before Thalia, I think he’s really disappointed you didn’t.”   
“I told you to stop talking about it.” Her blush deepened and Annabeth knew she had to press.   
“But you saw his cock, it’s huge.” Annabeth giggled, it was so fun to tease Thalia. She may very well be one o f the most powerful demigods around, but she was still so shy when it came to her desires. “I bet if we went over to him right now he’d bend us both over.”   
“Shut up,” Thalia finally snapped. “I don’t wanna hear about you and Gavin Nobody anymore, it’s bad enough he beat me the other day.”  
“Sleep.”  
-  
The wonderful, delightful, dream-like fog crept into Thalia’s mind making all of her insecurities and confused feelings vanish as though they never existed. All that remained was the pleasure that had been burning between her legs ever since she had been made privy to Annabeth and Gavin’s extra curriculars. That and an uncontrollable smile that split her face right down the middle showing her perfect white teeth.   
“Tell the truth Thalia,” Annabeth purred next to her. Thalia blinked slowly, what was she not telling the truth about? “You want to join me and Gavin don’t you.”   
“Yes,” the answer came as easily as breathing.   
“You want him to fuck your pussy,” Annabeth whispered into her ear sending shivers down Thalia’s neck.   
“I do.” Thalia couldn’t believe how easy it was to tell the truth, it seemed so impossible normally, but now it passed between her lips before she had time to even consider its implications. “I don’t know why, but I really really do.”   
“It’s because you’re a slut Thalia,”   
“Ohhhhh.” Thalia moaned as tingles shot down from the top of her skull to the base of spine; a delightful sensation that hardened her nipples. “I am,” she agreed.   
Annabeth reached out one of her small delicate hands and squeezed one of Thalia’s large breasts, massaging it until her nipple was a stiff peak, ready to … aching to be licked. “Sluts need to be put in their place don’t they?”   
The rational part of Thalia hesitated, but that part of her was quickly silenced by Annabeth’s nimble fingers: and the less rational and much more horny part of Thalia answered. “Yes, we do.” Thalia moaned.   
“Where are you planning to be today?”   
“I was gonna wash a load of laundry.”   
“You’ll use the small laundry room, the one with the broken lock.”   
“I will.”   
“Say it..”   
“I’ll use the small laundry room with the broken lock.”  
“Cum.”  
Thalia shuddered as an orgasm overtook her, bucking her hips, biting her bottom lip, and allowing her eyes to roll back in her head. “Gooooooods.”   
-  
Thalia didn’t remember what Annabeth and her talked about, she assumed it was about her and Gavin’s sexual exploits that’s what she always seemed to talk about these days. She knew that if she really wanted to, she could make Annabeth stop talking about it, but Thalia got a thrill from listening to the blonde.  
Annabeth had to be exaggerating, Thalia was sure of it, no one had the kind of sexual stamina that she claimed Gavin had. But when she remembered how he had sparred with him, the way his muscles flexed with each strike, the way he was able to keep pace with her, it made her wonder if he would live up to the legends.   
Not that it mattered, she reminded herself, he would never get a piece of this.   
The Big House had two laundry rooms: a big one that had the best washers and dryers on the market with plenty of space to move around, the second one was little more than a broom closet with a single washer dryer combo. One person would fit, two people would be pressed up against each other. The lock was broken and. If the door closed whoever was inside would be trapped there until someone opened it from the outside.   
Campers only used this one when they had some piece of clothing they didn’t want anyone else to know about washed: a lacy bra, a g string, lingerie, stained underwear. The last was most common of all, a surprising number of campers messed their pants on the first day.   
Thalia had none of these things to wash, but she still used this small laundry room. For a moment she stopped to wonder why this was …. when she thought about it though she could find no reason for it, but an uncharacteristically wide smile spread across her face. It stayed there all the way to the laundry room. She left the door open behind her, to give her more space.   
She had just started her first load when she felt him, despite not hearing him or even seeing him out of the corner of her eye Thalia still felt him, Gavin. His presence seemed to radiate outward, and she felt it.   
By the time she turned around he was right there, standing with that arrogant smirk that made her heart beat so hard her large tits wobbled slightly in rhythm with its hammering. “What are you doing in here,” she said in the snarkiest tone she could muster.   
“I need to wash something for Annabeth,” he shamelessly held up a lacy, pink, silky bra and panties that looked more suited to a lingerie model than Annabeth. Still Thalia realized she probably didn’t know Annabeth half as well as she thought she did, especially these days. “She didn’t want to risk anyone finding out what she wears when she and I are together.”   
“Well beat it, I’m gonna wash and I’m not gonna be done for a while.”   
“Oh come on I only have two things, can’t you make room?” He pushed past her into the room, so that they were both pressed up against the washers, their hips touching.   
“No, get the Hades out.” Thalia tried pushing him out of the room, but he was built sturdier than he looked.   
They struggled against each other like this for a few moments, each trying to wrestle control of the machines from the other. Her hands on his firm chest, trying to push him out, his hands on her shoulders pushing back with firm but steady pressure. The infuriatingly handsome and cocky grin never left his face, and this made Thalia even angrier.   
It might have gone on forever if the door to the laundry room didn’t swing and lock behind them with a bang. Thalia’s eyes widened, she was breathing heavily already and not all of it was from the exertion. “You idiot,” she hissed. “Look what you did now we’re locked in.”  
“I didn’t do that,” Gavin said, turning towards the door and trying the lock. Sure enough the broken lock lived up to its name and the knob spun uselessly. “I guess we’re stuck.”   
“No way in Tartarus we are.” The air began to hum around them as Thalia drew upon lightning to bust the door down.   
“Sleep.”   
-  
The charge left the air almost immediately and Thalia’s beautiful face split into an ear to ear grin. “Don’t blast the door down,” Gavin ordered.  
“Why not?” Thalia’s voice wasn’t angry, or accusing. She asked it with complete serenity as though she were genuinely curious and eager for the answer.  
“Because you want to be in here with me.” She nodded immediately and Gavin, smiled, Thalia’s programming would all come to a head today. His cock was already stiffening at the thought. “Wake up.”   
-  
Thalia realized it would be very very stupid to blast the door down, there would be too many uncomfortable questions to answer: why was she in such close quarters with Gavin, why was he holding a paticularly skimpy set of panties, why was she so desperate to get away from him that she was willing to destroy a door?   
“Looks like we’re stuck here,” Thalia muttered angrily. They were still facing each other, Thalia’s arms on his chest and his on her shoulders. She let his touch linger, memorizing the way his strong hands felt on her, but then shrugged them off. “I don’t want to hear one word from you while I finish here.”   
He mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key, and Thalia relaxed slightly, if he didn’t talk then maybe she would be able to quell the fire that seemed to be smoldering deep in her belly.   
She struggled to turn around, for a moment her ass pressed against the washing machine, and her enormous breasts pressed against the wall. When she finally managed a full rotation her back was to Gavin, and she glanced down at the floor where her clothes basket was. She bent over at the waist as she did so, keeping her muscular, pale, smooth legs completely straight.   
Whether or not she wiggled her ass purposely Thalia would never be sure, but she was sure that something very hot and very firm was suddenly poking her panty clothed ass. “Hey,” she exclaimed. She straightened up, but she could still feel him poking her ass.“Get that fucking thing away from me.”   
“You’re the one who backed that perky ass of yours onto me.” He didn’t make a move to pull away either.   
Gods had she done that? Thalia’s pussy seemed to have taken near complete control of her lately, and she couldn’t rule it out. “No I didn’t.” Didn’t came out as ‘dnn’ as a trail of drool involuntarily escaped from the corner of Thalia’s mouth. “You poked me.”   
“No you pushed back against me,”   
“You poked me, you’re doing it right now.” Thalia could still feel his cock, blocked only by her panties and his gray sweat pants.   
“If I poked you it would feel like this.” Thalia felt him pull his cock back and thrust it forward. He thrust with so much force that she stumbled forward into the wall “I bet you felt that didn’t you?”   
Thalia didn’t respond, she was too lost in the situation she was currently in. Her hands and face were pressed up against the wall, her skirt had ridden up so that her panty clad ass was revealed, Gavin’s cock was pressed against it. In a moment of helpless submission Thalia began to grind her hips back against him.   
“Look at you you’re begging for it,” Gavin’s voice was full of triumph, as though he was sure it was only a matter of time until she gave in. “You’re gonna be a good slut for me Thalia.” Thalia ground her hips back against him harder, savoring the feeling. “You want this cock don’t you?”   
“I don’t,” Thalia mewled. Being in such close proximity to him, to his smell, his cock burned away all the attitude and anger she feigned leaving behind only the faintest hints of token resistance.   
He only chuckled at her, he knew she was lying, and he found it amusing. “Don’t worry, I understand that you can’t let yourself say it.” One of his hands came up and gripped a hand full of her short hair, pinning her face against the wall. “But I’ll tell you what, take hold of this of your own free will and I won’t make you say it.”   
A silver rod appeared in Thalia’s field of vision, it was long and hard. Looking at its shape and length Thalia could think of many things that it could be used for; most of them much more interesting than just grabbing it. She reached up one of her hands to grab it, for a moment hesitating, but then Gavin’s cock head pressed against her clit in an impossible way and she gripped it tightly.   
As soon as her hand wrapped around it’s base Thalia had a moment of clarity, uninterrupted by the maddening arousal she had been subject to for the last few days. Her stomach dropped as she realized what she had just done, she had gripped an obviously magical object with unknown properties, half of all heroes ended their stories like this.   
The brief realization was quickly overwhelmed by the electricity; it flowed from her hand to his in several bright blue arcs. At first it was an awful feeling: she felt as though her power was being wrung out from her like she was some kind of Godly toothpaste. Then the feeling passed and Thalia felt as though she was being filled up with more abilities than she had: additional speed, strength, and something else too.   
Finally the electricity stopped and Thalia was able to completely focus on her current situation: on Gavin’s cock pressed into her pantie clad ass, on her face being pressed against the wall, on the firm grip one of his hands had on her waist. “That’s a good girl,” he said. She could hear the smile in his voice, and she could only mewel in response wiggling her hips desperately.   
“Oh don’t worry you’ll get what I promised.” The silver rod left her field of vision and the hand that was holding it went to her skirt which he took off in one swift motion. “You’ve made me work for it Thalia, but that just made me want you more.”  
“You did something to me didn’t you?” Thalia realized that it had to be true, there was no way this was natural. “You did something to me and Annabeth to make us like this?”  
“I did.” He pulled her panties down next and Thalia felt shame as she felt her own wetness begin to make it’ way down her thighs. “I made Annabeth into my horny little slut, and once she was done I made her help me turn you.” He said this all with the most casual of airs, his cock head pressed against her entrance and she let out a long moan. “Are you ready?”  
She didn’t say anything.  
He leaned in so that he was close to her ear, his breath felt like hot steam against her neck. “Well I’m taking this tight pusssy anyway.” He bit down on the lobe of her ear at the same moment he entered her.   
“Fuuuuuuuuuuck.”   
Pain and pleasure flashed through Thalia’s body. The pain entwined itself with the pleasure like a lover, enhancing it, gripping it, intermingling with it until the two were indistinguishable from each other. For a moment Gavin rested inside of her, allowing her to come down from the initial high, then he began to pump his hips.  
The first few thrusts were clumsy, but then he began getting into a rhythm, testing different speeds and angles until he found her g-spot. “Don’t,” Thalia begged breathlessly. “Not there, it’s too much.”   
Instead of listening he angled his hips so that he hit her g-spot on every thrust, performing a relentless assault on her body. “Spank me,” Thalia didn’t realize she wanted him to do this until the words left her mouth, Gavin didn’t hesitate, he brought his hand down with a hard smack on her ass.   
“Harder,” she begged.   
He complied, spanking her hard enough that tears pricked the corners of her vision. “Kiss me,” he ordered.   
His lips met hers and Thalia eagerly kissed him back, granting him access to her mouth. Her tongue briefly battled with his, before he laid claim to her mouth. The kiss was over too soon for her liking, but she was distracted from this disappointment from the coming orgasm.   
“No, no, no.” She kept repeating this as though she could do anything to stop it, as if she wanted to stop it. Drool poured out of her mouth onto the floor. Her unnaturally large tits bounced wildy. “No.” Thalia’s baser instincts took over, her hips started thrusting backwards to meet Gavin’s thrusts.   
Electricity came off of her in waves, but Gavin continued pounding into her, unbothered by it. “Cum,” he ordered giving her red ass a final smack.  
“Nooooooooooo!” Thalia’s knees gave out, her eyes rolled back, and her tongue hung stupidly out of her mouth.   
She rode the orgasm out for minutes, every time she was sure it was over it would suddenly start a new wave. It finally, mercilessly, ended and Thalia began to think about other things in the post orgasm fog. ‘What they would name their children, would she Gavin and Annabeth would get their own cabin, would they move into an apartment outside of camp?’   
All these thoughts came to a crashing halt when she heard the door begin to open. She tried futility to scramble into some position where she could retain her dignity, but her legs flailed uselessly and Gavin’s hand kept her face pinned to the wall.   
The door creaked open almost in slow motion, revealing blonde hair. Annabeth stood there completely naked with her yankees cap clutched in her right hand and her left hand stroking her clit. “Room for one more?” she purred.  
There wasn’t, but Thalia would make room.


End file.
